The Akatsuki Baby
by YaoiLand
Summary: Got the idea from a dream. The Akatsuki gang are left with a baby and decide to raise her. The story is of her life growing up with her adoptive criminal siblings. There will eventually be lemons DeidaraxSasori, ItachixKisame, HidanxKakuzu, TobixZetsu, KonanxPien, NaruxSasu, OCx? I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes, going to go back and fix those when I'm done XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this chapter is kinda short, it's just to get the ball rolling. Eventually there will be yaoi. I actually I got the idea for this in a dream and decided to further the idea. Tell me your thoughts. I do not own the character's except for the girl Akatsuki, not the gang.**

Chapter One

A dark figure approaches the Akatsuki's hideout, shrouded in a black cloak the figure creeps over to the doorstep, it's roughly one in the morning, no witnesses. The Akatsuki are a notorious gang who are often hired to assassinate high government officials who abuse their powers. The gang consisted of ten members, their leader being a man going by the name of Pein. Their true goal is to bring peace in the city, however their methods of reaching that goal aren't exactly gentle. Most citizens are disgusted by the methods used, and few support their efforts.

The figure removes her hood, revealing red curly hair tied into a bun. This woman in particular is a proud supporter of the Akatsuki, well not really supporter, more of a fanatic. Her eyes are wide, her grin wider, she shakes as she lays a bundle on the stoop. She looks down at the bundle and bounds back towards the street, a mad cackle escaping her lips. Pulling out a revolver once alone in a park, she points it to her temple, her chaotic laugh getting louder.

A loud bang could be heard, as well as a body falling to the ground. The look of absolute madness plastered across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a loud cry could be heard throughout the Akatsuki hideout.

"How do you shut that fucking thing up!?" Hidan shouts covering his ears with his hands. Konan, rocking the crying bundle back and forth glares up at the albino.

"You're only making it worse!" she hissed. That morning a bundle was found on the stoop of the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout, the bundle being a baby girl with bright green eyes and wild red hair. A note written in frantic writing from some sort of mad woman stated that she bore her daughter for the sole purpose for her to become a member of the Akatsuki to help in their cause for peace. The little baby's name? Surprise, surprise; Akatsuki.

"There's no doubt about it, this woman was bat-shit crazy." said Deidara looking up from the note.

"I wonder how much we could sell the tyke for on the black market..." Kakuzu said thoughtfully.

"We are not selling a baby!" Konan turns her glare to Kakuzu.

"What are we gonna do with it then? We can't keep it." Sasori asks in a bored tone, pulling Deidara onto his lap.

"Why wouldn't we keep her?! She's adorable, how could you not want to keep her?" Konan said holding up a now quieter baby for the men to see. At the moment the only members who were awake were those five, the other half of the Akatsuki were still asleep in their rooms.

"Do you know how much it costs to care for a child?" Kakuzu said crossing his arms, looking down at the bluenette "and I doubt Pein would say yes either."

"We'll see about that." The woman smirked, turning to go up stairs to her and Pein's bedroom. Opening the door Konan slips into the room, the figure under the covers starting to stir. Konan creeps over to the bed sitting down on her side.

"Nagato," Nagato being Pein's real name, only Konan is allowed to call him by that "I have a surprise for you." Konan whispers, ruffling Pein's hair.

"Hmm?" The orange haired man mumbles slowly rising, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking down he spies the wiggling bundle in Konan's arms.

"Can we keep her?" Konan whispered sweetly, holding the baby up to Pein's face.

"... Konan I thought I told you not to kidnap babies anymore." He said, giving Konan a curious glance.

"I did not kidnap her! She was left on the stoop by some crazy woman. She even named her Akatsuki!" Konan cooed over the baby, letting her grasp her finger. She looks back up at Pein, giving him her classic puppy dog face.

"... Fine." Pein sighed, damn that puppy dog face. Konan squealed, kissing Pein on the cheek, Pein couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arm around the bluenette.

"Thank you Nagato, I-" Konan's eyes widen "Dear god!" Nagato follows her horrified gaze to the child. Konan moves the blanket to show the baby's back, 'Akatsuki' was tattooed in black lettering across the child's shoulder blades.

**Konan: You do realize naming the girl Akatsuki will get really confusing, right?**

**I'll make it work ^.^ review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skipping ahead to the first day of kindergarten! Back then you could just be "Hi, wanna be my best friend?" and the other kid will say "Sure!"... At least that's how it worked out for me. I do not own! Except for Akatsuki, the girl. Review maybe?**

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXX **Five Years Later** XXXXXXXXXXX

Konan knelt in front of Akatsuki at the entrance to the kindergarten classroom.

"Okay, now what words are you not supposed to say in school?" Konan asks smiling.

"Ass, bitch, cunt, dick, fuck, damn, shit, bastard, and pussy." Akatsuki grins

"That's my girl," Konan said ruffling the child's unruly red hair "now try to make some new friends and no fighting! The first impression is the most important on the first day of school."

"Okie dokie!" the red-head laughed giving her big sister a hug then jetting off into the classroom. Konan chuckles to herself "It's going to be too quiet without you." Konan stood up and walks outside to the van.

"How'd it go?" Pein asks looking at Konan's sad face.

"She took it pretty well, we went over the bad word list for school," Konan laughs "I think Hidan rubbed off on her a little too much."

"And what the fuck is wrong with that!" Hidan shouts from the back of the van, the rest of the Akatsuki were piled in the back, wanting to see Akatsuki off on her first day of school.

"The fact we now have two crazy Jashinists running around." Kakuzu sighs rubbing his temples.

"Well when you really think we all rubbed off on her." Sasori states. It was true, Akatsuki seemed like a bit of all of them combined into one person. Obviously she had inherited Hidan's mouth and religious views, she had adopted a mix of Sasori and Deidara's art styles, Tobi's upbeat attitude, Zetsu's love for gardening, Kakuzu's ideas on money managing, Kisame's good sense of humor, Itachi's intelligence, Konan's origami skills, and born leader skills from Pein.

"Deidara senpai! Isn't mini-Itachi starting kindergarten today too?!" Tobi shouts shaking Deidara's shoulder, stopping when Sasori looks over to him, glaring daggers. Itachi stiffened at the mention of his younger brother. He had left his brother after the murder of his parents to join the Akatsuki, leaving his brother in foster care. Only his partner, Kisame, knew of Itachi's reasons for doing so, everyone knew never to mention the younger Uchiha boy. Well except for Tobi, who often forgot.

"Baka! Shut up!" Deidara hisses, smacking the orange mask wearing boy on the back of the head.

"Waaa! Senpai! Why you do that! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cries, flinching away from the blonde man. Zetsu leans over the seat to whisper something in the boy's ear. Even though he's wearing his mask, you could see the blush on his neck.

"Zetsu!" the boy cries. Zetsu chuckles and settles back in his seat.

Ignoring the chatter behind her, Konan gazed in the side mirror back at the school before they turned the corner, thinking to herself "Akatsuki, please don't get into any trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akatsuki knelt in front of her cubbyhole, grabbing her lunch bag. So far kindergarten has been great! Most of the day so far had introduced each other and playing games. After lunch they would be playing with arts and crafts, she wants to make something to show to her brothers and sister when they come to pick her up.

Turning around she saw all the kids on the floor eating together and chatting. Before starting to walk over to them she spies a little boy sitting by himself in the corner. His blonde hair spiking out in all directions, sad blue eyes looking down at his feet, clutching a stuffed fox in his hands. Turning toward him, Akatsuki walked over and sat in front of him.

"Hi!" she smiles widely. The boy looks at her with wide eyes. He had three scars across each cheek, making him look like a startled fox.

"I'm Akatsuki! Wanna be friends?" the girl's bright green eyes glimmering at the blonde boy. His eyes droop, looking back down at his feet.

"You don't want to be my friend." sadness tainting his voice.

"Why not?" her smile still plastered to her face as she scoots closer to the blonde.

"I'm an orphan, I don't have parents. No one wants to be a friend with a kid whose parents left him." the boys voice quivers, he squeezes his fox closer to his chest.

"I don't have parents either, I live with my adopted brothers and sister. They tell me I was dropped off on their doorstep when I was a baby. I used to think that's how babies were born," the little boy looks up at her "Please be my friend?" Akatsuki continued to smile at him. A smile tugged at the boy's lip, turning into a wide toothy grin.

"Okay! I'm Naruto, and this Kyuubi." The boy held up his fox toy. Giggling Akatsuki pets the soft toy.

Pulling open her lunch she looks over at Naruto.

"Where's your lunch?" she asks looking for a his lunch bag.

"Don't have one." he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Want to share mine? I got PB and J! Chips too." Akatsuki pulls out a sandwich, ripping it in half, handing one to Naruto.

"Thank you!" his eyes brighten, stuffing his mouth. The two of them split everything in the red head's lunch, giggling and chatting the whole time.

"What's that?" The blonde pointed to a paper crane in the girl's hand.

"It's a paper crane my sister, Konan, made for me, she put it my lunch bag." unfolding the piece of paper Akatsuki revealed a note written on the back of the paper, 'Have a good first day!' judging by the neat and delicate hand writing, it was probably Deidara's. He has such dainty girl hands. Instead of signing their names, everyone had drawn a little symbol.

"Is that from your brothers and sister?" Naruto asks looking down at the scribbles.

"Yup, they each have their own symbol, the rose is Konan, the cloud is Pein, the fish is Kisame, the fan is Itachi, the scorpion is Sasori, the bird Deidara, Jashin-sama's symbol is Hidan, Kakuzu is the dollar sign, Tobi is the lollypop, and Zetsu is the daisy!" Naruto's eyes widen.

"That's a lot of brothers!"

"Mhmm, the house is almost never quiet. But we all take care of each other," Akatsuki slowly stands to throw away the trash from their lunch "Do you want to come to my house and meet them!" Naruto flashes his wide grin.

"Yeah!"

**Wait until arts and crafts! MMMWWWWAAAHAHAHA!**

**Konan: What do you have planned?**

**... nothing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, my plan is going into action!**

**Konan: What plan!?**

**...nothing...**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Three

"Okay kids! Let's get out the tubs of play-dough!" Iruka announces after all the children had cleaned up their lunches. The room erupted with cheers as the little kids ran over to the arts and crafts box.

"Aren't you going to get some play-dough?" Naruto asks looking at Akatsuki who was knelt in front over her cubby hole.

"My brother, Deidara gave me special art clay, I wanna use that instead!" Akatsuki smiles, pulling out a small bag of clay.

The two tykes sit in "their" corner, Naruto had grabbed a container of orange play-dough, stating to mold it into a crude fox. Carefully pulling out her clay from the bag, Akatsuki started to mold it into the form of a waving cat.

"My brother Itachi once told me that a waving cat is a sign of good luck." she holds up her masterfully crafted cat up to Naruto to see.

"Lemme see that!" a hand strikes down and snatches up the clay figure. Akatsuki turns around to see a girl with short pink hair tied back with a red ribbon and eyes that are a dull green looking down on her, holding her artwork.

"Hey that's mine!" Akatsuki cries, trying to grab her master piece back, failing when she was shoved down by the pinkette.

"Not anymore! It's mine now. Why are you hanging out with a loser like Naruto? He has no parents, you know. My mommy says that he's a trouble kid." the girl said sticking out her tongue. Her friend with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes came up behind her.

"Sakura, leave them alone!" her eyes look apologetically to Akatsuki and Naruto. The girl who was apparently called Sakura, just rolls her eyes and starts back to the other group of girls. Akatsuki felt anger boiling inside her, looking at Naruto she sees tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey! You better come back and apologize!" The red-head calls to the bratty girl. Turning around Sakura smirks.

"And if I don't?"

"Then take this you fucking bitch!" making a swift movement with her hand, a loud pop could be heard as the waving cat burst like a fire cracker, startling the pink haired girl. Crying out the pinkette fell down, once the teacher came running over she put on a show of tears.

"Sakura, honey, what is it?" Iruka knelt in front over her.

"A-akatsuki gave m-me a c-cat toy th-that went b-boom," Sakura chokes out through fake sobs "a-and she said a b-bad word!" Turning to look at the even more furious red-head, Iruka perked up his eyebrows.

"Akatsuki? I want to talk to you in the hallway." The brown-haired man stands, gesturing towards the classroom door. She gulps, hanging her head, fists clenched she stomped off towards the door. Throwing Sakura a death glare before exiting the classroom.

Sliding her back down the wall, she curls her knees into her chest, burying her face. Hearing a door close softly, she gazes up at Iruka, who had a faint smile. Crouching down, he looks Akatsuki in the eye, hers were fighting back angry tears.

"Akatsuki, would you mind telling me your side of the story?" His voice was calm and gentle. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Me and Naruto were playing with the play-dough when Sakura came up and took my cat which I made out of special clay my brother Deidara gave to me," she pauses, taking a deep breath to keep back the tears.

"Go on..."

"I asked her nicely to give it back but she didn't. Then she called Naruto a loser, and saying that he's a trouble kid, because he doesn't have parents. I told her to apologize but she didn't and asked what I was going to do about it. I called her a fucking bitch and detonated the cat with this," Akatsuki said in a rush, a tear falling from her cheek as she held out a small detonator.

"So you were provoked?" the child nods her head, wiping the trail of tears from her cheeks.

"I'm going to have to have you apologize to Sakura, but I won't call your parents. I'll have to have a talk with Sakura's though. We punish provokers more heavily than the provoked. You don't seem like a bad kid to me, so I'll let this slide. But don't be bringing anymore explosives to class, alright?"

"Okay." slowly Akatsuki stands up and walks with Iruka back into the classroom. Walking over to Sakura, Iruka turns back to the little red-head.

"What do you have to say to Sakura, Akatsuki?"

"I'm sorry I called you a bad word and that I set off the explosives in your face..." Akatsuki says loudly, her face stoney. Sakura huffs, sticking out her tongue at Akatsuki and walks away. Iruka just sighs and rubs his temples.

"You can go back to arts and crafts now." he says smiling at the girl. Brightening a little, Akatsuki skips over to the corner where Naruto was waiting.

"Did he yell at you?" Naruto asks, clutching Kyuubi close to his chest.

"Nope, 'e said all I had to do was apologize to that brat Sakura, and I'm off the hook. I can't bring anymore of my special clay to school though." Naruto looks down at his feet

"... Thank you, for standing up for me. You really didn't have to." Naruto's eyes shinning, a grin spreading across his face.

"Of course I had to! Your my best friend," Akatsuki sits down next to Naruto and leans against his shoulder "and no one, especially that pink haired bitch, messes with my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" Naruto's eyes widen, he's never had a best friend before, or just a friend for that matter, well except for Kyuubi.

"What else would you be?" Akatsuki grins, pulling the spiky haired blonde into a tight hug.

**Konan: You gave her explosives!?**

**Deidara: What? It's not like I told her "Hey how about you blow this up in people's faces?".**

**Konan: She's five! Of course she's going to set it off in someone's face!**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to meet the family! Hehe, I wonder if Itachi will like Akatsuki's other little friend :D I do not own, except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Four

"Hey, Naruto?" Akatsuki asks looking at her blonde haired buddy. They were waiting for Konan to come pick them up from the kindergarten classroom. Naruto was staying with Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, for the moment and Iruka had given Naruto permission to come over to Akatsuki's house after school. Akatsuki had used the office phone to call home to see if it was alright. Konan was overjoyed that Akatsuki had made a friend, she had never played with children her own age except for the occasional visit to the park, so this was a pretty big deal in the bluenette's eyes.

"Mhmm?" Naruto answers as he packs his backpack.

"Who's that kid with the hair shaped like a duck's ass?" Naruto follows Akatsuki's gaze over to a boy with raven hair which, as Akatsuki describe, in the shape of a duck's behind.

"Oh that's Sasuke Uchiha, he recently moved in with Iruka and Kakashi too, his parents were murdered several years ago, his older brother left him in foster care." "So that's Itachi's younger brother?" Akatsuki thought to herself, she knew that Itachi misses his younger brother, but he never has told anyone except Kisame why he left.

"Do you want to see if he wants to come over too," damn Itachi is going to hate me for this, "I would hate to leave him out, since you are living together. I mean that sort of makes him your brother right?"

"I dunno, a lot of the time he acts like he has a metal rod stuck up his ass. But yeah, I'll ask, I guess you are kinda right about us being brothers now." grabbing Akatsuki's hand he led her over to the where the raven is sitting.

"Hey Sasuke, want to come over to Akatsuki's house with me? Iruka-sensai said it was alright if I went, so you would be allowed to come too." Naruto gives him a goofy grin. The raven smirks up at the blonde.

"Hn, sure." something flashed in Sasuke's eye that Akatsuki couldn't quite read. Living with Itachi she learned how to read micro-expressions. Was it... love? It was something like it.

"Oi! Lil' fucker and her friend!" Akatsuki grins, turning around to see Hidan and Kakuzu walking through the door. Luckily it's just the three kids and Iruka wasn't around to hear Hidan's comment.

"Hidan! Kakuzu!" Akatsuki runs up jumping the two men.

"Where's Konan?"

"In the van, come on." Kakuzu says, ruffling her hair.

"This is Naruto," Akatsuki says walking back to Naruto, grabbing his hand "an this is Sasuke. Can he come over too?" Kakuzu paused "Shit, Sasuke, as in Itachi's little brother?" he thinks to himself

"Of course he fucking can! Come one twerps, let's go." Hidan says, not really thinking about why Sasuke's name sounded so familiar. While walking to the van, Kakuzu whips out his phone _"Kisame, Akatsuki is bringing home another friend, it's Sasuke. As in Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. Get him out of the house now."_ Send. Kakuzu just prays that Kisame sees the message and hightails it out of there. The two of them had not come with them to pick up Akatsuki, due to the fact that they need room for Akatsuki's friend to sit, thank Hidan's god.

"Hey sunshine," Konan sang as they pile into the van. She pauses looking at Sasuke "and who is this one? I thought you were only bringing Naruto."

"This is Sasuke! Naruto and him both live with Iruka so I thought he would like to come too." Akatsuki smilies, she wants to see how this all plays out, though she assumed that Kakuzu was texting Kisame to tell him to get the hell out of there. "He's gonna ruin the fun." she thinks to herself.

"Well that's nice." Konan smiles, Kakuzu looks at her giving her the "I told Kisame already" look. Akatsuki started introducing her siblings.

"The guy driving is Pein, my sister Konan, you met Hidan and Kakuzu, that's Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu! Kisame and Itachi are back at the house I'm guessing." Sasuke froze for a moment "No, that had to be a coincidence, no way it was his brother Itachi." he shook his head and relaxes back into his seat.

"No, they are out-of-town for the night, they wanted some alone time to themselves." Konan says quickly.

"So how was all of your first days of school, un?" Deidara asks quickly changing the subject.

"Akatsuki made an explosion go off in Sakura-bitch's face!" Naruto giggles, Akatsuki had come up with the new nickname for the pinkette, figuring it would suit her better.

"What!?" Konan shouts, but is drowned out by an applause and a round of "That's our girl."

"In my defense, I was provoked! The fucking bitch took my clay cat." Akatsuki says, getting a scolding look from Konan.

"Deidara, I thought I told you not to give her any extra explosives?" Konan says at the blonde male.

"Hey, it was only C1, nothing extreme." he shrugs. Naruto and Sasuke smile at the banter going back and forth between everyone. It felt, well, like a family.

**Way to ruin the fun, Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu: I was trying to avoid all hell breaking loose**

**Again, ruining the fun. **

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, enjoy, review. I do not own except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

**Kisame: You're a little devil aren't you?**

**Akatsuki: I enjoy some drama every once in a while**

**Kisame: Your gonna cost me sexy time with Itachi, you realize that?**

**Akatsuki: Worth it [insert evil grin]**

Chapter Five

"So what do you all want to eat for dinner?" Konan asks from the kitchen. The three children are sitting around on the floor while Sasori and Deidara put on a little show for them. Sasori controlled the puppet characters while Deidara did the different voices and handled the special effects (explosives).

"Ramen!" Naruto shouts loudly.

"Dobe, is that all you ever eat?" Sasuke groans.

"All you ever eat are tomatoes, those things are disgusting!" Naruto says sticking out his tongue.

"No need to fight! We have ramen and tomatoes. Akatsuki what do you want to eat?" Konan asks.

"Ribs!" Akatsuki answers. Ribs were her favorite thing to eat, well really anything meat was her favorite food. Once she was curious about how human flesh tasted, and tried to get into Zetsu's stash, Zetsu was a cannibal, and many times that's how they disposed of the bodies of people they were hired to kill. Before she could try unlocking his freezer, Pein dragged her away, saying something along the lines of "I don't want to have to deal with two cannibals in this house.". She had tried several more times but failed, eventually she gave up.

"Okie dokie, I'll just heat up the left over ribs from the other night." Konan smiles.

The three children return their eyes back to the puppet show as the puppet on the left is blown to bits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kisame, why are you acting strange?" Itachi asks, looking up from the menu. A few minutes before Akatsuki was expected to come home, Kisame had whisked him away for a night on the town.

"What? Something wrong with a little spontaneous romance?" the larger blue man asks with a sly grin.

"Because your never spontaneous, unless you're trying to hide something." Itachi places his menu on the table, staring at Kisame with questioning eyes. Kisame gulps, damn that bastard and his ability to read people.

"Kisame, I know your hiding something. If you don't tell me I'm going to get up and head home now, refuse sex until you tell me, and I'm going to make you sleep on the couch." Itachi's eyes were cold, his voice hard. He didn't like secrets, it was one of the few things that really piss him off.

"Itachi please-" Kisame is cut off by Itachi shooting up out of his chair and walking towards the door.

"Itachi! Fine dammit! It's Sasuke!" Itachi stops dead in his tracks, whipping his head towards Kisame, his red eyes widening.

"Sasuke?" His little brother? Did something happen to him? Did Danzo get his hands on him, Orochimaru? No. Kisame would have told him straight out if it was that serious.

"Itachi, sit and I'll spill, just please don't leave." Kisame sighs. Itachi glides swiftly back to his seat. Focusing his eyes intently on Kisame. Kisame loved those eyes, Itachi's long lashes gave him a feminine look, red irises that gave him an inhuman look. Not that Kisame looks very human either, being blue, and having scars on his face giving him a shark like features. Taking a deep breath, Kisame rubs his temples.

"Turns out that Akatsuki and Sasuke are classmates, not only that but they seem to be in some sort of friendship. I'm assuming that, because she was also bringing him home after school along with the Naruto kid. Kakuzu had texted me- Itachi I just didn't know what to do. It's been five and a half years since you left to go after Danzo for your parents' murders, leaving him behind. I think the kid deserves the right to know why he was abandoned by his older brother when he was barely a few months old."

- Author's Note-

**Okay yes I realize the ages are messed up and have been screwed with. I had to change then for the story to work. At the moment Sasuke is five, turning six soon, and both Naruto and Akatsuki are five. Just thought I should clear that up ^.^ please continue reading. Oh and the yaoi is coming soon ;) warning it's graphic.**

- Author's Note End-

". . ." Itachi continues to stare at Kisame with a blank expression.

"Itachi? I'll go along with anything you want to do, you just have to tell me."

"Kisame, I think it's about time I pay a visit to my baby brother." Itachi says calmly getting up slowly from his chair. Kisame smilies and follow the raven towards the door. Once outside they start walking towards the Akatsuki HQ. Looking down at Itachi, Kisame interlocks their fingers, bending over and kissing Itachi's forehead.

"I'm happy you're doing this Itachi." Itachi stares blank ahead, but gives Kisame's hand a squeeze as the walk down the sidewalk.

**Like I said the yaoi is coming, spoiler alert, it's KisamexItachi. **

**Kisame: You're in the clear for now kid.**

**Akatsuki: Damn that went better than I thought it would...**

**Itachi: You're a pretty sadistic kid, aren't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy sweet brotherly love ^.^ in the sweet way not the incesty way! I don not own except for the girl, Akatsuki. Review?**

Chapter Six

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" Naruto and Sasuke kept bickering back and forwards.

Sasuke had said that Naruto looked like a baby caring Kyuubi around everywhere, saying he couldn't be friends with a stuffed toy.

"Guys stop fighting!" Akatsuki growls at them.

"He started it!" Naruto defends himself, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke rolls his eyes "dobe."

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Kiss and make up now!" Akatsuki commands crossing her arms.

"Wait, kiss?" Naruto asks bewildered, Sasuke raises and elegant eyebrow at the red-head.

"That's what my brothers and sister do when they get mad at each other. Especially Kakuzu and Hidan, they're always fighting and making up. Sasori and Deidara mainly fight over art. Konan often gets pissed with Pein and they all kiss and makeup. Kisame and Itachi don't really fight that much and I've never seen Tobi and Zetsu fight." Akatsuki explains. Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and before Naruto could give a comment, the raven grabs the blonde's chin, bringing him in for a rough kiss. Naruto stops all movement, frozen in shock. The kiss lasts for a couple more seconds before Sasuke releases the blonde.

"T-teme!" The blonde stutters, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yup, that's exactly how they make up, though it's rougher most of the time. Plus they use tongue." Akatsuki says grinning, her hypothesis about Sasuke liking Naruto proven, even if Naruto still didn't realize it. How she loves playing cupid.

"We could do it again, if we did it wrong." Sasuke says smirking.

"What? N-no, that was fine! We've made u-up!" Naruto says quickly. Akatsuki can see disappointment flash across the raven's face. Sasuke, wasn't as good as Itachi when it came to covering up his emotions.

Behind them they heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. Akatsuki looks behind the two soon to-be lovers, a smile creeping across her face.

"Welcome home Kisame and Itachi!" the red-head says. Sasuke turns his head, his dark eyes meeting with bright red ones. It was him. He may have only been a mere baby when Itachi left, but he had seen pictures and had seen home videos of him as a baby being held by his older sibling.

"B-brother!" Sasuke exclaims, the five year old couldn't help but let tears flow from his eyes as he ran towards the older Uchiha.

Itachi kneels on one knee, arms out stretched, hugging the small boy as he ran up to him. Itachi felt tears rolling down his own cheeks, a smile spreading across his face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I never wanted to leave you." Itachi burrows his face in the boys soft locks, holding him tight. Through out all of their years living with Itachi, neither Akatsuki nor Kisame had ever seen Itachi like this, as in showing emotion. Normally the raven was blank faced, a small smile was a rare sight to be seen.

"Itachi, how about we leave you two alone, so you can explain the whole story." Kisame says softly walking around the embracing brothers. The shark ushers the two other children into the kitchen, where Konan had been listening from.

"So, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto asks looking at the exotic looking man, who he assumes is Kisame.

"Yeah. You must be Naruto, I'm Kisame, Akatsuki's older brother." Kisame smiles at the blonde, showing off his row of pointed teeth.

"He's also Itachi's boyfriend." Akatsuki says, a smug smile on her face, liking how her plan was working out. Kisame turns his attention to the red-head.

"You planned this didn't you? You almost got me banished to the couch." Kisame sighs combing his fingers through his dark blue hair, leaning against the counter.

"Well I had thought there would have been a little more drama." Akatsuki says with an almost disappointed tone. Kisame just rolls his eyes. Naruto presses his ear against the wall, trying to hear the conversation in the living room.

"Naruto dear, we should let them have their privacy." Konan says softly, moving a pouting blonde over to a chair.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi loosens his arms around his brother, looking at the small child.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke cries, the sight of the tears rolling down that sweet face made Itachi's heart ache.

"I wanted to go after the person responsible for killing our parents. I couldn't bring you with me, you were just a baby. For the past five and a half years I've gathered information, while keeping an eye on you by keeping in contact with the foster parents you lived with. I found the bastard, and now I'm setting up the plan for his assassination. The man goes by the name Danzo, he holds a high standing position in politics so just bringing him into court won't serve proper justice. He could easily bail himself out. I was planning on contacting you directly once I had followed through with it, then explaining what happened. Sasuke I want you to know I never stopped loving you and that I was always thinking about you. All I ask is that you forgive me." Itachi tightens his arms, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"I forgive you Itachi, I love you too." the boy sniffs clutching Itachi's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Sasuke, will you to come live here? I could call Iruka and ask him to bring your things over. If you want to stay." Itachi asks softly, he wipes his face of the fallen tears.

"... Can Naruto come with me too?" Sasuke asks softly looking at Itachi.

"He's the one Iruka told me you were sharing a room with? The blonde one?" Itachi asks surprised by the request. Sasuke's cheeks blush slightly as he nods his head.

"You like that boy don't you?" Itachi smiles down at Sasuke. The little raven nods his head again, his blush getting more noticeable.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Itachi says, setting him down on the ground. Sasuke's face brightens as he sprints away to his dobe. Itachi feels a warmth spreading through his body, was this happiness? He hadn't felt true happiness in so long.

**It's so sweet I swear I've got cavities :') Got lots of plans for this story. Yaoi in the next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's yaoi time! :D I do not own except for the girl, Akatsuki. Review maybe?**

Chapter Seven

Konan, Kisame, Akatsuki, and Naruto turn their heads towards the door as they hear the sound of little feet running towards them. Sasuke trots into the kitchen, a smile across his face. The little raven runs up to Naruto and grabs his hand.

"Itachi says I can live here with him now!" Sasuke says happily looking at the blonde. Naruto's face drops a tad.

"So you'll be leaving me, Iruka-sensai, and Kakashi?" the boy asks sadly looking down at the ground.

"No, I want you to come me! We'll still get to be together," Sasuke's eyes drop "unless you don't want to." his voice getting quiet. Naruto raises his head to look into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Of course I want to come too! You're like my brother!" Naruto's signature grin spreads across his face.

"We can all share my room!" Akatsuki says, hugging her two friends, now brothers. By now a smiling Itachi walks into the kitchen.

"Should I call Iruka and get this set up?" Itachi was given a reply by a small heard of children hugging him around his legs.

"Hn." Itachi smirks, once the three let go of his legs he sits at the table and pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello Iruka."

_"Itachi? What's up? Sasuke's at a friend's house with Naruto right now."_

"I know, I happen to be one of the people looking after that friend. Sasuke wants to come and live with me now. Naruto wants to come along too," in a hushed voice "those two kids are absolutely in love with each other."

_"Wait, what? So you're one of Akatsuki's guardians?"_

"Legally, no. Pein and Konan are her legal guardians, but we are staying in the same home. We can come by in our van to pick up the boys' things." Itachi hears Iruka chuckle on the phone.

_"Well I could never go against anything that those two kids ever wanted, especially when it comes to family and such. Yeah you can bring the van and pick up their stuff. It's going to be too quiet without those two bickering all the time. Just promise me we won't have more mad bombers running around the classroom." _Iruka laughs.

"Don't worry, we will be checking for anymore explosives. Thanks Iruka." Itachi closes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Kisame, come on, were going to go pick up their stuff." Itachi grabs the keys and glides towards the door, the blue man coming up behind him. The three children were off to Akatsuki's bedroom to make space for the boys' belongings and beds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walks into he and Kisame's bedroom, he had just finished saying good night to Akatsuki, Sasuke, and Naruto. Though he knew that those three would probably be up all night talking to each other. Crawling onto the bed he snuggles himself close to Kisame, who wraps his arm around him, kissing the ravens forehead.

"You happy?" Kisame asks twirling his fingers around Itachi's long black locks.

"Hn." Kisame smiles at his raven. Looking at the alarm clock he saw it was only eight.

"It's still early, you want to do anything-" Kisame was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. Instinctively Kisame kisses back, slowly parting his lips, running his tongue across Itachi's lower lip. Parting his lips, Itachi allowed Kisame's tongue to ravage his mouth. Kisame laces his fingers in Itachi's already messy hair, Itachi wrapping his legs around Kisame's waist, his arms around the shark's neck. Both moaning into the kiss.

Breaking for oxygen Kisame tugs at Itachi's night-shirt, ripping it off the uke. Laying the raven down on his back, Kisame kisses down Itachi's jawline, then starts sucking on the dark-haired man's collar-bone. Content with the his mark, Kisame kisses down Itachi's chest, fingers curling around the waistband of Itachi's pants, skillfully pulling them down swiftly along with the boxers.

"Kisame!" Itachi moans as the bigger male wraps his hand around the already hard member, giving the tip a quick lick. Itachi bucked his hips, begging for more. Kisame filled his mouth with the length, sucking hard. Enveloped in the feeling of pleasure Itachi starts bucking his hips, shoving his length deeper into Kisame's mouth. Digging his nails into his lover's hips, Kisame pushs Itachi's hips onto the bed to keep the raven from choking him.

Bobbing his head up and down fast, picking up speed, Kisame felt his member hardening from the sound of Itachi's moans and purrs of pleasure.

"Kisame, I'm going to-AHH!" Kisame hears Itachi gasp as the raven's seed is shot down the shark's throat, making him gag slightly. Sitting up Itachi get's into position with his legs spread, his red eyes staring lustfully at his blue lover.

Kisame stands up and walks towards the dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube sitting on top. Before getting back on the bed he removes his boxer shorts, he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants since he sleeps either in his underwear or nude.

Squirting some of the lube out he coated three of his fingers with the goo. Circling the raven's entrance, sending chills up Itachi's spine. Kisame's first finger went in smoothly thanks to the lube, quickly sticking the second finger in. Itachi lets out a moan as Kisame scissors his heat, his fingers brushing against his prostate. Putting the last finger in Kisame stabs Itachi's prostate, making the dark-haired man moan louder. The raven fisted the larger man's hair, feeling a giant rush of pleasure flow through his body.

Itachi lets out a soft whine as Kisame removes his fingers from his heat. Grabbing his lover's slender hips, Kisame positions himself at Itachi's prepared entrance. Reaching behind him he grabs the bottle of lube, squirting the rest of its contents onto his hard member, throwing the empty bottle over his shoulder. He makes a mental note to buy more the next time he was out, he really didn't want to end up having go next door to Kakuzu and Hidan's room ta ask for lube, again. That was an awkward experience he never wanted to repeat.

Pressing his tip to Itachi's entrance, he could feel the shiver that ran up the raven's body. Sliding into Itachi's entrance, Kisame waits for the uke to adjust, a bucking of Itachi's hips signals him to move. Slowly he starts to pull out, suddenly slamming back in, hitting Itachi's prostate directly.

"Kis-mph!" Kisame muffles Itachi's scream with his mouth, tongues swirling around, battling against each other. Itachi wraps his arms around the shark's neck and wraps his slender legs around Kisame's waist.

Unbearable pressure continues to build in his abdomen, moaning loudly into the kiss. He came onto both of their stomachs, Kisame feeling the muscles lining Itachi's heat clench hard around his member. A few thrusts more and he came into Itachi, filling the heat with his seed.

Breathing heavily Kisame pulls out of Itachi, wrapping his raven in his arms.

"Love you Itachi." Kisame whispers in his lover's ear, resting his chin on top of Itachi's head.

"Hn." Itachi breathes. Kisame grins, his pointed teeth flashing, pulling the smaller man closer to him. Kisame listens as Itachi's breath become slow and regular. Closing his eyes he drifts off to sleep, burying his face into the raven locks.

**^.^ Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own except for the girl, Akatsuki. Review?**

Chapter Eight

Akatsuki sat up in her bed, the two boys look over to her. Itachi had just tucked them into bed, telling them to go to sleep and not stay up all night talking.

"It's too hot in here." Akatsuki mutters, pulling her blanket off of her, she starts to take off her shirt when Naruto gasps.

"Akatsuki! What are you doing?" Naruto whispers, shocked at the action.

"Taking off my night-shirt. What's wrong with that?"

"Iruka-sensai always told me that girls should never walk around without a shirt. And that I wasn't supposed to look at a girl like that." Naruto says, Akatsuki rolls her eyes.

"It's not like I have boobs, chill out. Besides, we're family now, and you got to get used to seeing people almost naked. We don't really have a dress code in this house, I mean Hidan walks around butt naked all the time, it's no big deal. I'm just not allowed to walk around with out shorts on." Akatsuki explains shedding her shirt, throwing it into the clothes hamper.

"What's that on your back?" Naruto asks, spotting the tattoo reading "Akatsuki".

"It's a tattoo, my mom did it to me when I was only a couple of months old." Akatsuki says calmly as she climbs back into bed.

"Why would a mother do that to her daughter?" Sasuke asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you want to know that then you need to know the history of The Akatsuki. You see, _our_ siblings are apart of a gang, well more of an organization, to bring peace. However their methods aren't exactly on the same terms as society. Most of their activity is the assassination of government officials who abuse their wealth and power. As you can guess, we don't have many supporters. My mother was devoted to the Akatsuki, thinking that they were basically gods. She got herself pregnant with me, hoping I would grow up and join them, that's why she named me after the organization. One or two months after I was born she engraved me with this tattoo and dropped me off on the Akatsuki HQ. Later that night she took her life in the park, she was insane," she paused looking at the boys' surprised expressions, well Sasuke's face didn't show as much as Naruto's "And they decided to keep me. Although Hidan told me that Kakuzu originally wanted to sell me on the black market." Akatsuki chuckles, picturing Kakuzu holding up a red-haired baby at an auction block, eyes flashing dollar signs.

"So are you apart of the organization?" Sasuke asks his face back to its natural blankness.

"Not yet, you could consider me a member in training, I still have to pick out a specialty, we each have one." Akatsuki explains.

"What specialties does everyone else have?" Naruto questions.

"Well Pein specializes in tactics and logic, that's why he's leader, he also is quite advanced with hand to hand combat. Konan's is forgery, and hand to hand combat. Deidara is explosives. Sasori is poisons and torture. Hidan's is fighting power, basically he's the meat shield, it helps that he's immortal. You see he is a Jashin priest, and has been granted immortality by Jashin-sama, he also knows some dark magic stuff. Kakuzu specializes with medical stuff, also torture, and he's a pretty tough fighter. Itachi is gifted in interrogation, hypnotism, and is a pretty good con artist. Kisame is purely muscle power, he specializes with heavy muscle weapons and hand to hand combat. Tobi is our spy, he can infiltrate any building and escape any trap, he might seem silly, but he can get very serious when he needs to. Zetsu gathers information and disposes of evidence, mainly the bodies. You see, Zetsu is a cannibal, so he stores the bodies in a freezer and cooks the parts up when he's hungry. He's careful though, if there was a police raid, with a press of a button the freezer becomes and incinerator, completely destroying evidence. I have not decided what I want to specialize in, I'm very interested in Sasori's torture techniques and Deidara's explosives." Akatsuki says simply.

"Uh... I don't know how to respond to that." Naruto says, his eyes bulging with either surprise or terror, maybe a mix.

"You all sound insane." Sasuke says cooly.

"That's The Akatsuki for ya. We might fight sometimes, but we never turn our backs on anyone. If they do, we kill them. Well nighty night guys." Akatsuki grins, curling up in a ball on top of her blankets, closing her eyes a falls asleep.

"Sasuke, I'm scared now." Naruto says squeezing Kyuubi to his chest.

"Don't be, they're nice people. All they want is peace, though I'm not quite sure if I like their ways of getting it." Sasuke says. The lay in silence for a few minutes.

"You still scared?" Sasuke asks shifting to face Naruto's bed.

"A little." the blonde whispers.

"Come sleep in my bed then." Sasuke says scooting over to make room. The little fox rolls out of his bed and crawls into Sasuke's. The raven wraps his arms around the blonde, he flinches when he feels Naruto's cold feet against his own.

"Night dobe."

"Night teme."

**Aww Sasuke being all protective over Naruto ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and had a little writers block ^.^" There is yaoi at the end of the chapter, fair warning. I do not own any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Nine

"Morning lil fuckers! Time for breakfast!" Hidan paraded into the three kids' bedrooms banding pots and pans.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Akatsuki yells sleepily. She reaches for a pouch next to her bed, throwing a lump of clay at Hidan. She whips out a detonator and the clay explodes, engulfing Hidan in fire and smoke. The smoke clears and Hidan stands there laughing.

"And that is why they make the immortal wake up the children! Akatsuki is a fucking bitch in the morning. Now seriously get fucking ready for a shitty day at school." Hidan parades out of the room.

The Akatsuki HQ is made up of three floors, a basement, and an attic. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen, Pein and Konan's room with a bathroom attached, the kids' room, a meeting room, and another bathroom that would serve as the kids' bathroom. Itachi and Kisame's room, Tobi and Zetsu's room, and Hidan and Kakuzu's room are on the second floor, along with three bathrooms and a weight room. The third floor is Sasori and Deidara's room with their bathroom, Pein's study, Hidan's shrine to Jashin, library, and a room known as the Adults' Room, no one under 18 was allowed in. Akatsuki has heard loud screams and groans coming from there, she has always been curious, but was kind of scarred of it, and stayed clear.

The attic was an art studio for Sasori and Deidara, mainly to work on their "art" it's also where Sasori conducts his special torture sessions. However the rest of the torturing and interrogations were held in the basement, Akatsuki had sometimes convinced Hidan to let her watch some sessions.

Walking sleepily over to the closet, Akatsuki pulls on a purple T-shirt and black pants and walks down the hall towards the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto continue to stare after her, was this really going to be their wake up call every morning?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Morning brat." Kakuzu says as Akatsuki walks into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Kuzu." she replies sitting down in front of a big plate of bacon. Kakuzu hands her a glass of apple juice, she takes a sip, then starts devouring the mountain of bacon.

The fox and raven walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, asking Kakuzu just for some cereal.

Naruto looks up at Kakuzu, with a questioning gaze. The man had dark tan skin, covered with scars, his brown shaggy hair fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were a dark green, but where the eye is normally white, they were red.

"How'd you get those scars?" Naruto asks pointing at Kakuzu.

"I'm in a dangerous line of work, accidents happen. Before Hidan and I joined the Akatsuki we were bounty hunters." the older man says simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." Naruto says thoughtfully. The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet, since the three children were still trying to wake up their sleepy brains.

"Hidan and I will be dropping you three off at school today." Kakuzu say handing them each a lunch bag. They all nodded their heads sleepily as they walk to the van. The children climb into the back seats, Kakuzu is driving, and Hidan sits shotgun.

"No explosives today, right?" Kakuzu chuckles looking in the rear view mirror at Akatsuki. She crosses her arm and sticks out her tongue.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes." Kakuzu says pulling up to the elementary school. It was school policy for children to be taken to and from the classroom by a parent or guardian for safety reasons. The older men brush off the strange looks they got from passing children and parents as they walk the three kids to class.

"Have a fucking fun day at school." Hidan says as the kids walk into the classroom, waving goodbye.  
As they both climb into the van, Hidan gropes Kakuzu's crotch, leaning over he whispers into his ear, "I want you to fuck me here and now." Kakuzu chuckles, it wasn't strange for Hidan to randomly demand sex. The bigger male pushes the albino into the back of the van, getting on top of Hidan. The brunette smashes his face into Hidan's shoving his tongue deep into the moist cavern. Hidan tangles his fingers into the brown locks, pushing his aroused body up to meet Kakuzu's. Rolling, Kakuzu, positions himself on the seat, Hidan on his lap. Tan fingers trail down the pale chest, since Hidan didn't normally wear a shirt, reaching for Hidan's belt buckle, swiftly undoing it, and pulling Hidan's pants down to his knees. The albino ripped at the other male's pants, revealing Kakuzu's already hard erection.

"Kuzu~" Hidan moans as big tan hands wrap around his member, roughly stroking it. Filled with heated lust, Hidan thrusts himself onto Kakuzu's member, hissing in both pain and pleasure.

"Baka! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kakuzu breathes heavily, feeling the unbearable pleasure of Hidan's tight, unprepared cavern. The smaller man smirks, starting to move up slowly, only to slam back down onto the member. Kakuzu starts to buck his hips in rhythm, gaining speed.

"Gahh-!" Kakuzu muffles Hidan's scream with his mouth, as he rams into the albino's prostate again. The van is now rocking violently from the heavy moving from the back, the windows steaming up. Two teen boys walking by see the rocking vehicle, giving each other a grin. They sneak up to one of the steamed up windows and try to peak in, however the view of the blurred. One of them lets out a loud whistle.

"Hey! Got enough to share?" The other says sniggering. Movement in the van halts, followed by a loud string of curse words. The door swings open to reveal a pissed of Hidan, his pants pulled back up.

"Oi, fuckers, get outta here!" he growls giving them a deadly glare, his amethyst eyes blazing. The grins on the boys' faces drop, and a look of fear washes over. Seeing a very annoyed Kakuzu sitting in the van didn't help either. Before Hidan can get out and beat the living shit out of them, they both run for the hills with their tails between their legs

The albino slams the door shut and turns back to Kakuzu with a grin on his face.

"Now where the fuck we?"

**Review please? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whooo! Time skip! So today the three of them are starting the first day of middle school, you know there will be trouble :P I do not own any characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Ten

**About Six Years Later **(Akatsuki, Naruto, and Sasuke are eleven)

"Oi little fuckers! Wake up its the first day of school!" Hidan shouts marching through the three kids shared bedroom. He is greeted by an explosion, but of course it has no serious effect. Akatsuki groans and rubs her eyes, her red, bushy hair sticking out in all directions. Sasuke and Naruto jump out of bed, guns cocked and ready. Once realizing that it was only the wake up call, they stuff the guns back under their pillows. Having all summer to sleep in, they've forgotten about Akatsuki's special way of hitting the snooze button.

Akatsuki slumps back into bed, and groans. Ignoring their deranged sister the two boys get dressed for school. Naruto pulls on his favorite shirt, it was in his favorite color, orange. Across the front it reads "Ramen Time", it had been his fifth grade graduation gift. He puts on a pair of blue jeans and orange basketball shoes. He didn't bother brushing his hair, knowing it would do no good.

Sasuke pulls on a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha family symbol across the back, almost all of his clothes had the crest placed somewhere on it. Peaking out of his collar of his shirt you could see part of his tattoo that was supposed to be a symbol for heaven, he had gotten it sometime over the summer. Naruto had gotten one on his stomach, it was some sort of swirl pattern. They all had gotten tattoos with their friend Kiba, who got a red triangle on each of his cheeks. Akatsuki had gotten a new tattoo but she wouldn't say what it was or where, so far neither of them knew. Let's just say Konan and Kiba's mom weren't all that happy about it. The raven pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and sneakers. Grabbing a comb he arranges his hair in its usual duck-ass shape.

Leaving their bedroom they head for the kitchen for breakfast. Konan sets a plate of bacon and eggs for each of them, smiling widely.

"You boys excited for your first day of middle school?" the bluenette asks.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto smiles as he digs into the bacon. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blonde's enthusiasm and replies with his usual "Hn."

A less grumpy Akatsuki walks into the kitchen, her wild red hair pulled back into a manageable ponytail. She's wearing a black tank top with the Akatsuki Organization cloud symbol on the front, skinny jeans, and her Doc. Martins. She wore those boots every day since she had gotten them for fifth grade graduation. A Jashin rosary hung from her neck.

"Morning sweetie." Konan smiles at her, setting down the third plate.

"Mornin'." Akatsuki yawns and sits herself down.

"... Akatsuki, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Konan demands.

"Because they're evil!" Akatsuki pouts crossing her arms.

"Akatsuki, it was fine when you were an A cup, but now it is mandatory!" the bluenette says shaking her head. Unfortunately for Akatsuki, she was an early bloomer, and had 'blossomed' over the summer. For the last few weeks Akatsuki has been at war with Konan over the need to wear bras to school.

"I'm not wearing a fucking Jashin damned bra! They're evil and a waste of money!" Akatsuki hisses. The two young boys just try to ignore the awkward conversation in front of them and continue to eat their breakfast.

"What's with all the yelling, un?" Deidara yawns walking into the kitchen, his long blonde hair loose from its ponytail.

"Akatsuki is refusing to wear a bra." Konan says annoyed.

"Konan, you don't wear a bra either, un." Deidara says.

"That's beside the point, she is going to school, she needs to wear a bra! I don't want people going around thinking she's a slut."

"You and I know that won't happen and if it does they'll end up getting the shit beat outta them, un." Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Deidara, your supposed to take my side on this," Konan groans "Fine, I really don't want to get into a huge debate this early in the morning." Akatsuki grins today's battle had been victorious.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kiba! Get your ass out here!" Akatsuki calls from the van. Konan and Mrs. Inuzuka has set up a car pool plan for the school year, Konan would take them all to school, and Mrs. Inuzuka would pick them up. Both families had become very close, however Mrs. Inuzuka tried to ignore and avoid getting involved with their criminal dealings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The brunette grins as he pops out of the front door. He runs over to the van and jumps inside.

"Thanks for picking him up, Konan!" Kiba's mother called from the doorway.

"No problem, Tsume. They can stay over after school if they want." Konan smiles.

"Hi Konan." Kiba grins, to him the Akatsuki Organization was like an extension of his family, and vise versa. The four of them were always over at each other's houses, ever since Kiba had met the adopted siblings they had been inseparable. During summer vacation they basically spend 24/7 together, sleeping over, pulling pranks, etc. One of their most recent stunts was getting the tattoos, being raised by a gang, Akatsuki knew where they could get tattoos, even underaged.

"How are you today, Kiba?" Konan asks looking at the brunette through the rear view mirror.

"Good. Hana sent me a letter yesterday." Kiba grins, Hana was his older sister, she was going to vet school in a few cities over, she often sent letters home with pictures. Hana called home at least once a week to ask how everyone was doing. A little after Kiba was born, his father had run off somewhere, leaving Tsume to take care of Hana and Kiba by herself. Kiba always joked that his mother had scared him away, which could be possible, Tsume could be extremely scary when she's angry.

"Well that's lovely." Konan smiles. They five of them continue the small talk until they reach the front of the middle school.

"Okay Akatsuki, hand them over." Konan says turning around.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akatsuki smiles sweetly. Konan rolls her eyes.

"I know that you have explosives in your bag, hand them over." Konan sticks out her hand.

"Damn, fine." Akatsuki mutters handing over her bag of explosive clay.

"Sasuke, Naruto, guns?" Konan questions.

"At home." they they say together.

"Good boys, now have a nice first day!" Konan smiles as she watches the four kids hop out of the van and head towards the front door.

**Review please? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! First day of school and there's a transfer student, I wonder who I could be :3 Mwwwahahaha! By the way, I would love for you guys to give me pairing ideas, I plan on ever once in a while have pairs break up and get together with someone else, or get back together with an ex, stuff like that. However I will not be changing these pairings: KonanxPein, SasorixDeidara, HidanxKakuzu, ItachixKisame, TobixZetsu, or SasukexNaruto. Those stay. Even give me ideas for characters you would like to see Akatsuki pair with. I do not own characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Eleven

Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba stand in a huddled group looking over each others assigned homeroom.

"It looks like we are all in the same room." Akatsuki smiles widely.

"Hey, we have Kakashi! He's Iruka-sensai's boyfriend." Naruto say excitedly happy to have a teacher he knew.

"Didn't you guys tell me he was a pervert?" Kiba asks.

"Kinda, he always had his head in some perverted book or something like that." Sasuke says, after Naruto and Sasuke in with the Akatsuki, Iruka often came and visited, most of the time bringing his boyfriend.

A loud bell rang out, signaling to all students to get to their classrooms. Walking into the classroom all four of them heard a shrill "SASUKE-KUN~!"

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Akatsuki groans as Sakura came running up to them, stopping to glare at Akatsuki.

"Look what the cat dragged in." she smirks.

"Bra-stuffer." Akatsuki retorts, getting a heated glare in return.

"At least I have the decency to wear one." Sakura says snobbishly. Akatsuki rolls her eyes.

"Bras are for girls who want to make their chest look bigger and pornos." Akatsuki says crossing her arms, how she would love to take out her switchblade and hack all of that pink mess off Sakura's head. The red-head turns to walk to the back of the room.

"Is that a tattoo!?" Sakura says pointing to Akatsuki's back. Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"She's had that since she was a baby, are you so stupid you haven't noticed it?" The three boys walk with Akatsuki to the back row and dump their bags on their claimed desks.

"Tattoos are nasty." Sakura says, still trailing after Sasuke. Akatsuki, Naruto, and Kiba all burst out laughing. Naruto lifts his shirt to show off his swirl, Sasuke pulls down his shirt collar, and Kiba simply points to his face.

"We all got tattoos over the summer." Akatsuki laughs. Shocked that "her" sweet Sasuke-kun would do such a thing Sakura walks back to her seat next to her best friend Ino. Judging by her arm movements and horrified expressions she was telling Ino what just happened. Looking unamused, Ino rolls her eyes with boredom.

"Jashin damned bitch." Akatsuki mutters sitting down. The bell rings for class to begin, but the teacher hasn't shown up.

"Isn't there some rule that if the teacher doesn't show up in fifteen minutes we get to leave?" Naruto yawns.

"Yeah, but he's probably just running late because of traffic." Sasuke says.

"Hopefully it's one giant fucking traffic jam." Akatsuki grins. The time ticks by and the whole class starts counting down the last ten seconds before the fifteen marker. About to finally get to one a tall figure walks into the room.

"Of course he walks in now." Akatsuki mumbles. Kakashi was a tall slender man, surprising for his young age his hair was grey, spiked in a random fashion off to the side. His bangs covered his left eye, his right was black, or maybe a dark brown. A scarf around his neck covered the lower half of his face. Neither Naruto, Sasuke, or Akatsuki had seen his full face, however they knew that under his bangs, his left eye was red, similar to Itachi's eyes.

"Hello class," He waves at them "I'm your teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Sorry for the delay, I had to help and old woman across the road and-" he was cut off as Akatsuki, Naruto, and Sasuke point at him, "Liar!" they shout. Kakashi laughs and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Hello Akatsuki, Naruto, and Sasuke. It seems I have you in my class this year. How is everyone at home?" The three kids and smile, well Sasuke more of a smirk, replying with a simple, "Good."

"How's Iruka-sensai?" Naruto asks.

"Iruka is fine, I'll tell him you all said hello. Akatsuki, I assume Konan already checked you for explosives this morning?" Kakashi laughs.

"Yup, and for Naruto and Sasuke's guns." Akatsuki laughs casually. The whole class watches in awe at the casual conversation between teacher and students.

"Well, let's get this class started. The real reason I was late was because I had to go and get our new transfer student. Gaara, please come in."

Everyones eyes turn towards the door as the boy walks in. His hair is somewhat shaggy and the color of blood. He has dark circles around his eyes, Akatsuki couldn't tell if they were from lack of sleep or if it was eyeliner. His face shows no expression, the left side of his forehead had a tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love. Akatsuki couldn't help but feel drawn to the red-head, besides Sasori and herself she hadn't met anyone else with the same hair color, but his hair color wasn't the only thing that interests her.

"How about you introduce yourself, and give a couple of fun facts." Kakashi suggests, even with the scarf you can tell he was smiling.

"My name is Gaara, I live with my older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. Over the years I've had multiple assassination attempts directed at me, ordered by my father. My favorite color is red." the boy says without batting an eyelash.

"...Well that's nice. How about everyone go around and introduce themselves and say a couple of fun facts too." Kakashi sweat drops. Most people tried to avoid looking at Gaara, simply saying their names and favorite food or color. The four trouble makers all looked the boy right in the eye, intrigued by the boy's 'fun facts'.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my favorite color is orange, I love ramen, and I never met my parents."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, my parents were killed when I was a baby, and my older brother left me in foster care until I was five or six, my favorite color is black."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, my mother scared my dad away when I was a baby, my sister is in vet school, and I have a dog named Akamaru."

"I'm Akatsuki," The red-head girl grins, looking Gaara right in the eye "my mother named me after a criminal organization, tattooed the name on my back, dropped me off at their door step and committed suicide when I was barely a few months old. I live with my adoptive siblings, one sister and eleven brothers, two of them being these guys," Akatsuki gestures to Naruto and Sasuke "and my favorite color is purple." There was silence throughout the room, Gaara lifted an eyebrow, then the stoney faced boy actually cracked a smile.

"I like you." he says in his monotonous voice.

**Review? Give suggestions?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, sorry about the wait ^.^" I've got exams this week and I've been overloaded with school work and I've been ill. As you can see I don't really have a regular time a release chapters and such, I basically write in spurts so sorry for the trouble XD Anyways, read, enjoy, review. I'm still open for any pairing suggestions even for who to pair Akatsuki up with, so far I have a couple of ideas, but I would like to hear your opinions :) I do not own except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Twelve

**Lunch Time**

Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Walking through the double doors they could see it overflowing with students. By the looks of it, the cafeteria was split up into three parts, one for each grade. One sixth grade table seems to stick out the most, it was almost completely empty, except for a familiar red-head. Akatsuki shoots her friends a grin and walks bravely up to the student, sitting her lunch down next to him.

"Hey, Gaara." Akatsuki smiles at the other student. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba sit their lunches down at the table, wondering what Akatsuki has planned. The transfer student glances at them with slight curiosity.

"You're brave, most people would try avoid sitting next to someone who is a constant target for assassinations." Gaara states.

"It takes more than a fucking assassination plot to scare us, plus our family plan assassinations for a living. We can tell who's an assassin, most of the time they're pretty fucking easy to spot." Akatsuki smirks.

"Your family seems interesting." Gaara says, his expression still its usual blankness.

"So does yours," Sasuke says "exactly why does your father wish you dead?"

"My mother died giving birth to me, he always thought it was my fault. Plus the fact I threw a tantrum once and ended up killing a man." Gaara's teal eyes stare blankly at Sasuke.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Kiba chuckles. The five of them continue to have small talk, Gaara slowly loosening up from his blank, emotionless self.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a familiar pinkette skips over to them, setting her lunch tray down next to the raven.

"Jashin!" Akatsuki groans, face palming.

"Sakura, what do you want?" Sasuke asks giving the pinkette an annoyed look.

"I just wanted to sit next to you at lunch." the girl says batting her eyelashes, she wraps her arms tightly around Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura, please let go of my arm." Sasuke groans.

"But why?" Sakura whines "I just want to be closer to you."

"Sakura-bitch, get off of him. Can't you see he doesn't like you?" Akatsuki rolls her eyes. Sakura glares at Akatsuki.

"Shut up Akatsuki! How would you know if Sasuke-kun likes me or not?"

"Well for one thing I'm his sister," Akatsuki smirks "and a second, is because Sasuke's gay." The pinkette flushes a terrible color of red.

"Stop lying about Sasuke-kun! He is not gay! Right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeezes the ravens arm harder.

"Sakura, let go. And Akatsuki isn't lying, I am gay." Sasuke says frustrated, trying to pry the pinkette off his arm. Sakura chuckles nervously.

"Y-you don't mean that, right? Really this joke isn't funny." Sakura says loosening her grip a little. Taking advantage of this, Sasuke removes the clinging girl from his arm.

"I'm not joking, I am gay." Sasuke says, annoyance flickering in his eyes. Sasuke had known he was gay since he was young, he couldn't see himself with a girl, he didn't find them all that attractive. The Akatsuki had always been accepting since everyone except Pein and Konan were either gay or bisexual.

"I don't believe you." Sakura pouts crossing her arms. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turns around to face Naruto, cupping the blonde's cheeks, bringing him into a kiss. Caught but surprise Naruto sits there, frozen on the spot, his blue eyes wide. Feeling Sasuke's soft lips against his own, Naruto felt himself slowly melting against the raven haired boy. Opening his mouth, Sasuke rubs his tongue against Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Out of instinct, Naruto parts his lips, letting Sasuke explore his mouth.

"Hey lovebirds, we're in public." Akatsuki laughs, watching her brothers pull apart, heavy blush on each of their cheeks. Sakura looks horror-struck at the two boys, her dreams of becoming Mrs. Uchiha crashing down.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba chuckles "you got some drool." Naruto blushes a deeper red as he wipes the spit from his mouth. Looking around, Naruto could see that most of the students in the cafeteria were silent, staring at the scene that was playing out.

"Now that you have your proof, get the fuck out of our table." Akatsuki says looking at Sakura.

"Fine!" the pinkette says, glaring at her red-haired nemesis. Grabbing her lunch tray, she moves back over to her group of friends.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asks blankly.

"Sakura has been trailing after Sasuke since grade school, and has been Akatsuki's enemy since the first day of kindergarten." Naruto explains.

"She started it, she took my clay and called Naruto a loser." Akatsuki mumbles.

"And then you set explosives off in her face." Sasuke smirks.

"Ah, sweet memories," Akatsuki laughs "Now onto the subject at hand. You two fuckers need to admit your feelings for each other already." She looks at Naruto and Sasuke from across the table.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Naruto blushes.

"You two have been in love with each other since we were little, just admit it." Akatsuki rolls her eyes.

"But-"

"Naruto, I like you." Sasuke cuts off Naruto's protest, looking into the blonde's bright blue orbs. Naruto's face somewhat relaxes into a soft smile, leaning over the fox places a small kiss on the raven's cheek.

"I-I like you too, teme." Naruto smiles a soft rosy blush on his tan cheeks.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirks, putting his arm around the blonde.

"Took you two long enough." Kiba laughs.

"Fucking finally! Thank Jashin!" Akatsuki says rolling her eyes, then smiling a huge grin. The five friends continue their lunch, talking about random things until the bell rang to end lunch. Walking in their little group they go back to the classroom. Entering the room they notice most eyes turning on them, well more specifically, Naruto and Sasuke. Most of them were glares at Naruto from angry Sasuke fangirls. Feeling Naruto tense a little at the unfriendly looks, Sasuke wraps his arm around the blonde, placing a kiss on his forehead. Feeling the gentle touch, Naruto relaxes and gives Sasuke a brilliant smile.

"Don't worry about them, dobe."

"I won't, teme."

**Working on the next chapter right now, hopefully it'll be up soon, reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry for the wait, exams and holidays getting in the way. I've actually had a couple of chapters done for a while, I'm editing and posting them now. I'm actually going to be making this into a comic if you all want to see it, I'll give you the link to the first page when I put it up on deviantart. So read, enjoy, thanks for the reviews and suggestions ^.^ I don't own any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Thirteen

**End of School Day**

"Alright class, remember to do tonight's reading." Kakashi smiles, as the students rush for the door to go home.

"Hey, Gaara," Kiba grins "we're all coming over to my house after school, want to come?"

"Sure." The five students walk out onto the sidewalk to wait for Kiba's mom to come and pick them up.

"Gaara, ready to go home?" the group of kids turn around to see a brown-haired boy walk up to them. He was tall and his face was decorated with purple face paint, judging by his size he was probably in eighth grade.

"I'm going over to a friend's house." Gaara says blankly. The brunette looks down surprised at his younger brother.

"Friends?" the older male looks at the four other kids "Well that's a first. Hi, I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother." Kankuro gives a slight wave to the others.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Akatsuki." the four of them introducing themselves.

"Akatsuki? You realize that's the name of one of the top gangs in the country right?" Kankuro asks looking down at the redhead.

"'Course I do, those are my older brothers and sister." Akatsuki smiles.

"You know Sasori then?" the brunet asks.

"Yeah, I'm studying under him to learn about different forms of torture and poisons. You know Saso?" the redhead asks giving Kankuro a questioning glance.

"Not directly, I know his grandmother, Chiyo. She's the one looking after us until Temari turns eighteen." Akatsuki gapes at the statement.

"Sasori has relatives?"

"Chiyo and her brother, Ebizo, are Sasori's only living relatives. His parents died when he was a kid, at least that's what Chiyo told me. But then, she also tells some pretty crazy stories, she said that after Sasori left he turned himself into a human puppet. How nutty is that?" Kankuro laughs. Akatsuki smirks up at the boy.

"Yeah it's pretty nutty, Sasori still has some human parts. Though she is correct, he did turn himself into a puppet."Before Kankuro could respond to that statement Mrs. Inuzuka pulls up to the curb.

"Alright kiddos, hop in," She looks at Gaara "and who is this?" she smiles.

"This is Gaara, can he come over too?" Kiba asks looking at his mom.

"Well sure he can, I assume it's alright with his parents?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah he can go," Kankuro says "I'm his older brother, Kankuro. Would you be able to drive him home? We live on Blooming Road."

"We all live on Blooming, we're two houses down from where Kiba lives. What house number are you?" Naruto grins.

"Number 666." Gaara says blankly.

"You gotta be kidding! That's the house between ours. We live in 667, Kiba lives in 665." Akatsuki laughs.

"Well Kankuro, would you like a ride home?" Tsume asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Kankuro says jumping into the minivan with everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fucking please?"

"God dammit Akatsuki, I said no." Sasori growls rubbing his temples.

"But why don't you want to see your grandmother?" The little redhead pouts as she looks up from her test rat. At the moment she was in Sasori and Deidara's attic space, testing a new poison and antidote. Sasori was working on a new puppet hand, Deidara was on the pottery wheel sculpting some sort of bird.

"Why don't you want to see your grandmother?" she repeats when she doesn't hear a response, taking the needle in gloved hands she injects the rat with the poison.

"Well she isn't exactly a sweet old lady, she's extremely traditional. When I first started dating Deidara we had to pretend he was a girl so my grandmother wouldn't try to castrate us with a rusty spoon." Sasori says focusing closer on the hand.

"Homophobic bitch, un." Deidara mutters.

"Well that wouldn't have been so hard, Dei looks pretty girly." Akatsuki watches as the poison sets into the rat's nervous system, sending it into a twitching fit. Picking up the second syringe she then injects the antidote into the rodent.

"I am not! I am manly dammit! Un!" Deidara defends himself, both Akatsuki and Sasori roll their eyes. The rat's twitching movements starts to die down and eventually stops all together.

Satisfied with her findings, Akatsuki puts the rat back into its cage.

"Well I think you should at least go and say hello." Akatsuki grumbles cleaning up her equipment.

"Not going to happen," Sasori replies looking up from his work, his chocolate-brown eyes hard "And don't go trying anything like you did with Itachi and Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?" Akatsuki smiles sweetly.

"You know what I'm talking about and I mean it, leave it alone."

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything." Akatsuki says smiling, she could feel a plan forming in her head, there's no way she could leave this alone. Sasori sets down the wooden hand and stands up, stretching his joints creaking, he would need to do some maintenance on his body tonight.

"Alright, to the basement." Sasori says motioning Akatsuki to follow him. Brightening, Akatsuki peels off her rubber gloves and tosses them into the trash bin, skipping after the older redhead. Tonight Sasori was going to evaluate Akatsuki's torture techniques. Now on the first floor they pass Naruto and Kisame, Kisame was going over sniper rifles with the young blonde, showing him how to disassemble, reassemble, and clean out the parts.

Along with their school work, the three children also had homework for training. Once they turn fourteen they'll be given a test, if they pass they become full-fledged members of The Akatsuki.

"We've gotten out all viable information out of this one, so you can kill him when you're done." Sasori says as they walk down the basement steps.

"Jashin will be pleased. Has he been injected with the paralysis?" Akatsuki asks, entering the basement she see's the usual set up, a couple of men tied up and in cells, torture tools hung up on the walls, several machines scattered throughout the room. She walks over to the table where a man was strapped on top of.

"Yes, you'll be able to start right away, don't worry he'll still be able to feel everything, just won't be able to move."

"Perfect," Akatsuki says, she picks up a scalpel and bends over the table to look into her victims eyes "Time to have some fun~"

**Next chapter will be extremely gory and graphic with the torture, I am not kidding! You've been warned! Review please? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING THERE IS GORE IN THIS FIRST PART! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I do not own any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Fourteen

Akatsuki chuckles when she sees the fear and confusion in the man's eyes. He had short, dirty blonde hair, his eyes were a muddy color, his face was newly scarred along with the rest of his body. It seems they didn't need to go hard to get this one to squeal information. The man was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his arms and legs bound in leather straps.

Gingerly Akatsuki brought the scalpel to the base of his neck with a slow steady movement she made a cut down the torso. A muffled cry escaped the man's lips as blood started to flow from the wound.

"Now, now, no need to try and stay quiet. No can hear you except us." Akatsuki says softly as she peels back the skin and muscle, revealing the man's internal organs, each one alive and moving. The male shrieked wanting to close his eyes, however even his eye lids were frozen in place.

"Hmm, what should we get rid of first?" looking over the organs, Akatsuki decides to take out the nonessential organs, she wanted this to last for a while, would be pointless to kill him straight off.

"Might as well take out the appendix first, now that humans have evolved to the point where our immune systems no longer need it, it's now simply wasting space." Carefully Akatsuki moves the hot organs to get better view of the tiny organ, with quick and precise movements, Akatsuki carves the small organ out. It feels hot in her bloodied hands, she holds it over the man's face so he can see it clearly, then chucks it over her shoulder. Tears slowly start to roll down the man's face as high pitched screams are produced from his throat.

"How about a kidney? You only really need one." Akatsuki smiles sweetly as she plunges her hands back into the man's abdomen and carves out the second organ. Sasori watches her work his expression blank, he watches as she then cuts out the man's spleen, gallbladder, and pancreas. At this point the man has lost a lot of blood, it soaked the table and was dripping onto the floor, Akatsuki's upper body and arms were covered with the hot fluid.

"Hmm this is getting boring, how about something a little more interesting." reaching inside the man, the young redhead cuts out his stomach. Looking at it Akatsuki could tell the man hadn't eaten in days, which wasn't surprising, unless the one captured needed to stay alive they would only give him or her water and a little food every few days. The man had given up on screaming a while ago and now silently sobbed, wishing for death. After the stomach is thrown to the floor Akatsuki starts to pull out the intestines.

Once hacked away she looks at the chest cavity, seeing as there wasn't much left of it, by the looks of the man's heart he was going to meet sweet death any moment.

"Looks like the fun is almost over," Akatsuki says in a sort of mourning tone "Just one last thing~" she says happily. Walking over to the head of the table, she bends down and looks at the man's hopeless eyes, smiling she takes her scalpel and presses the tip to the man's forehead, with soft gentle strokes, Akatsuki slices an upside down triangle, then slowly draws a circle around it.

"Beautiful~" she breathes admiring her handy work. The man gives out a choking sound, Akatsuki watches as his exposed heart beats one last time. With a bloodied hand she reaches for the Jashin rosary around her neck, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it gently.

The girl turns around to face Sasori, a bright smile gracing her face.

"How was I, Saso?" she asks as she skips over to the man.

"Good for your first try on a living body, next time I would try to be a little less messy. Next time you might want to use a bucket to throw the organs into, instead of on the floor," Sasori glances at the scattered organs _'Zetsu is going to have a field day cleaning all this up.'_ he thought to himself "go get cleaned up before dinner, Konan will bitch at me if you're covered in blood at the table."

"Okie dokie!" Akatsuki grins then runs up stairs. Walking into the living room Naruto and Kisame look up at the redhead.

"Holy shit, Akatsuki! You look like you got hit by a bus!" the blonde exclaims, his blue eyes widening.

"Nah, just Saso evaluating my torture techniques, I got to practice on a live body this time." Akatsuki grins.

"I'm guessing by the amount of blood on you that body isn't alive anymore." Kisame chuckles.

"Of course he isn't alive! Jashin-sama would be ashamed of me if I didn't kill him," Akatsuki says "Well I gotta go get cleaned up." Akatsuki skips to the kid's bathroom and peels off the bloody clothes, throwing them into the hamper.

Going under the shower Akatsuki starts to wash the blood and grime off of herself.

"It's the calming before the storm  
Alcohol sits nicely in your stomach warm  
When you wake up hungover  
You wish you were sober.

I've danced with the devil  
And dreamed with the demons  
Fell asleep with death  
Then fell short of breath  
When you wake up hungover  
You wish you were sober

Just be pretty but naïve  
Anything you hear is what you believe  
Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
Wish you had undressed me in your head

It's the low before the high  
It's been so long you thought you would die  
When you wake up hungover  
You wish you were sober

And I'll be counting the days that the sun goes past  
With the clouds beneath my feet

Just be pretty but naïve  
Anything you hear is what you believe  
Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
Wish you had undressed me in your bed

'Cuz we've been falling apart  
Built to crumble from the start  
I'm a cold metal machine  
And I'll do things you've never seen

Just be pretty but naïve  
Anything you hear is what you believe  
Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
Wish you had undressed me in your

Just be pretty but naïve  
Anything you hear is what you believe  
Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
Wish you had undressed me in your bed

'Cuz we've been falling apart  
Built to crumble from the start  
I'm a cold metal machine  
And I'll do things you've never seen

And what they don't tell you in church is  
Saints are sinners too."

Before Akatsuki could continue singing she hears movement outside the bathroom door. Pausing to listen closer, Akatsuki hears nothing but the water falling from the shower head. _'Must have been Naruto or Sasuke, probably just need to use the bathroom.'_

Getting out of the shower, Akatsuki grabs a towel from one of the shelves and wraps it around herself. She exits the bathroom and scurries to her room to grab a set of clean clothes. Throwing on a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt.

"Everyone get the fuck down here for dinner!" she hears Hidan yell. Somewhat tired the little redhead shuffles to the kitchen.

**The song is titled Passion for Publication, it is by the band, Anarbor. Look them up, they are an amazing band.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uploaded three chapters in one evening, I feel accomplished ^.^ Would very much enjoy review, suggestions are great. I don't own any character's except the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Fifteen

Everyone crowds around the kitchen table, grabbing a plate and piling it up with food. Konan was always complaining that there wasn't enough room for thirteen people, however Kakuzu always argued that there wasn't enough money in the budget for a bigger one.

Not only was is dinner time but this was also the time that members gave their reports to Pein. The Akatsuki has ten members, five teams with two people each, Pein always thought is was too risky to work alone. Once everyone had loaded their plates with food Pein cleared his throat looking at everyone.

"Daily reports."

"Danzo seems to have gone into hiding, it also seems like he's met up with an old friend of ours." Itachi says. The man, Danzo, has been a pin in The Akatsuki's side, sabotaging assassinations, tipping off locations, etc. And no one was to forget what he had done to the Uchiha clan, especially Itachi and Sasuke.

"Orochimaru." Pein says coldly. Orochimaru was an ex-Akatsuki member, he fled from the organization and has been mostly hiding underground. Unfortunately the man was careful and has evaded The Akatsuki and needed to be dealt with. Pein turns toward Tobi and Zetsu "I want you two to start investigating Orochimaru's movements. It's about time we took care of that snake and this might give us a big enough opening to get through.

**"****Yes Pein." **"We'll make sure to never leave him unwatched." Zetsu replies.

"Yes leader! Tobi and Zetsu are good boys!" Tobi says, bouncing in his seat like a little school girl.

"Hidan and myself have information on Orochimaru's subordinates. We can capture them and bring them in for interrogation." Kakuzu say, pulling out a folder. He opens it to reveal a large sum of documents detailing each bit of Orochimaru's followers.

"Start rounding them up tomorrow, and Hidan" Pein turns to the albino "make sure you let them live this time." Hidan rolls his eyes.

"Where's the Jashin damned fun in that?" The albino says, then receiving a hard smack to the back of the head from Kakuzu.

"This is work, not fun time. Having fun is useless unless you get money out of it." The masked man says.

"Sasori and Itachi I want you two to take care of the interrogation," Pein says ignoring the two quarreling partners "when you've collected all information kill them. We don't want any risk of them getting away." The Uchiha nods his head.

"Pein," Sasori says taking a sip of water "I think Akatsuki should join us with interrogation. Today I reviewed her torture skills, and found them up to standards. Viewing and/or participating in these interrogations I think will be beneficial to her learning." brown eyes met purple, a slight smile creeps across Pein's face.

"Sounds like a good plan, I would like it if she could try to take on a real interrogation on her own. Maybe it's about time the boys went out into the field," Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other and then back at Pein "Take them out Saturday, Hidan, Kakuzu. Show them the ropes. I assume you two know how to take down a target without killing them, yes?" The boys quickly nod, matching grins on each of their faces.

"I think it's a little early." Konan says looking down the table at the three kids. Pein puts a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine, give them a chance." The pierced man reassures he bluenette. Konan gives a sigh and nods.

"Just don't shoot each other." Konan laughs.

"How was your first day of school?" Pein asks looking at the three kids.

"Well Akatsuki didn't blow anyone up this year." Sasuke says putting a spoon full of tomato soup in his mouth.

"Don't tell me you're breaking tradition, Akatsuki." Kisame chuckles. The redhead crosses her arms and pouts.

"Konan took my clay." she huffs.

"And I let you go without a bra and I left you with your switchblade, you're welcome." Konan chuckles.

"Bras are evil!" Akatsuki says.

"Not to mention a waste of money." Kakuzu adds.

"That's what I said!"

"Good girl." Kakuzu says, lowering his mask to take a sip of coffee.

"What's your teacher's name, un?" Deidara asks.

"We're in Kakashi's class." Naruto says, ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Iruka's boyfriend?" Konan asks.

"Mhmm." Naruto answers.

"Anything exciting happen?" Pein asks. Naruto and Sasuke shake their heads quickly, Akatsuki watches them and smirks.

"Naruto and Sasuke made out in the middle of the cafeteria." The redhead grins at the reddening of her brothers' faces. All the adults just start laughing hysterically.

"It's about fucking time." Hidan says still laughing. The other adults nod in agreement.

"Wait, you all expected this?" Sasuke asks.

"Little brother," Itachi smirks "it was as obvious as the blush on your cheeks." said cheeks got redder.

"Should we give them the birds and the bees talk, un?" Deidara asks looking at Pein.

"Guess so, question is who would like to do it?" The orange haired man asks.

"Nose goes!" Tobi shouts, his forefinger flying to his nose, his mask was pulled up so he could eat, but still covered the majority of his face. All the other adults' hands went flying to their faces.

"Jashin dammit!" Hidan moans as he reaches his face last.

"Well this'll be interesting." Pein chuckles taking a sip of water.

**dun Dun DUN! This is going to be so much fun to write XD Hidan giving them the talk, I'm laughing my ass off just thinking about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The moment you've all been waiting for, Hidan giving the kids the talk! Actually it's kind of lamish in my eyes, but then again it's supposed to be somewhat awkward and Hidan has no clue how your supposed to give the talk to a bunch of eleven year olds. Wait maybe they were twelve... I need to go check my notes XD So enjoy, review, whatever you readers like to do. I do not own any of the characters except the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Sixteen

The three children sat on the living room floor, Hidan sitting in front of them.

"Now I'm pretty fucking sure you three know damn well what sex is, right?" Hidan asks, receiving nods.

"Well I'm still going to have to explain it a bit, fucking is like math, you subtract clothes, add the bed, divide the legs, and fucking hope you don't multiply," the three kids giggle at Hidan's explanation of sex "And you know how girls get pregnant you take point A," Hidan lifts up his left hand, sticking out his thumb "and insert it into point B," with his right hand, Hidan made a hole with his thumb and forefinger, putting his left thumb into the hole "Jiggle it around a bit, and you create a baby." By this time all four of them are cracking up.

"You guys are too damn young to have sex, I've only ever been with Kakuzu and we didn't start shagging until junior or senior year of high school. Although Konan will probably want me to say shit about waiting until your Jashin damned married. She and Pein have been having at it since high school and aren't married even fucking now, so I'm not going to tell you guys to wait until marriage. It's bullshit, almost no one waits anyways." Hidan looks at the three children, their faces grimacing at the image of their older and brothers and sister having sex, they knew it happened but it was still weird to think about.

"I'm going to talk about protection. For one thing condoms, keep things a little cleaner, easy clean up. Plus you don't want your girlfriend getting knocked up. Akatsuki, don't ever sleep with a guy who won't wear a condom, that is asking for STDs and getting fucking pregnant." Hidan looks down at the redhead.

"Umm Hidan?" Naruto asks, somewhat blushing.

"Yeah kiddo?" The albino turns his head to the blonde.

"How do guys have sex? With other guys I mean." the boy's blush deepening.

"Oh, well you see one man will top, the seme, and the other would bottom, the uke. The seme inserts his penis into the uke's asshole, and they basically have sex like a man and a woman would." Naruto and Sasuke both look horrified at the idea, they were also embarrassed at how easily Hidan could talk about such matters and not bat an eyelash.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Naruto asks, he has seen Sasuke naked, and he definitely didn't want something that big up his ass, Sasuke was thinking likewise.

"It fucking does, hurts like a bitch, that's why men use lube and condoms, plus you want to stretch out the uke's ass before actually putting your penis in."

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asks.

"You use your fingers." Hidan lifts up his hand and starts making scissoring motions with his fingers.

The four sat in an awkward silence for a while until Hidan claps his hands together "alright that's as much as I'm going fucking to say, if you have any other questions, ask later. Besides you'll learn most of this in damned school anyways." the three kids scramble up, glad to be free of the awkward conversation.

The kids were half way to their bedroom when Akatsuki stops.

"Shit! I forgot to water my flowers!" The redhead darts off in the other direction. Zetsu had given her a small part of his garden for her own. Akatsuki mainly grew thistles, most people considered them ugly weeds, but the redhead had always seen the beauty in the purplish pink flower. She also had two rose bushes, one which bloomed red roses, the other black. The redhead took great pride in her garden.

Naruto and Sasuke continue to their room, Sasuke closes the door and grins. Knowing Akatsuki and her careful gardening, it would be a while until she came back, and she would probably visit the Jashin shrine before coming back for bed. The raven turns back to the fox who plops down on his bed, looking at the other with curious blue orbs.

"What's up Sasuke?" the blonde asks, seeing that pleased look on the dark-haired boy's face. Sasuke walks over to Naruto and crawls on top of him, straddling the smaller male.

"Akatsuki won't be back for a while, I thought we could have some fun." Sasuke bends down and captures the blonde's lips with his own. Naruto smiles into the kiss, instinctively he wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulls him closer.

"Teme." Naruto whispers, grinning.

"Dobe." Sasuke says back. They let their hands roam up and down their bodies, their kisses becoming hotter and rougher.

"Well normally I would say 'get a room' but..." the boy whip their heads towards the door where they see Akatsuki grinning ear to ear.

"Shit." Sasuke says panting heavily. Akatsuki skips over to her bed and sits down and casually pulls out one of her Corpse Party books, then looks over to the two boys.

"Oh no, carry on, I won't bother you." Akatsuki chuckles. Sasuke moves off of the blonde and rolls over to lay next to him, closing his eyes.

"It's kind of awkward having someone else in the room." Naruto chuckles, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Feeling the weight on his shoulder, Sasuke lifts his arm and wraps it around the blonde, bringing him in closer.

"Suit yourselves." Akatsuki shrugs, turning a page.

"I thought you were going to work on your garden, why back so soon?" Sasuke asks, eyeing the redhead.

"Tobi and Zetsu were fucking in the garden." Akatsuki says, turning another page.

"What!?" both boys say turning to look at Akatsuki. Out of all their old brothers and sister, those were the last two you would probably catch making out in the open let alone having sex.

"Guess they wanted to be a little spontaneous." Akatsuki says in a blank tone.

"How are you not horrified? You walked in on them having sex!" the blonde asks, trying to push the image out of his head.

"I've walked in on Saso and Dei, nothing scares me anymore. Those two have some messed up fetishes." Akatsuki says turning the page of her book.

"Ah! The images!" both boys cry covering their eyes laughing.

"Sure laugh now, but you weren't the one who saw Saso stuffing his cable up Dei's a-"

"No!" both boys shout, covering their ears. Akatsuki chuckles to herself setting her book down.

"Good night fuckers~" Akatsuki says as she turns off her lamp. Naruto and Sasuke remove their hands from theirs ears and settle back down. Sasuke wraps his arm around the blond and buries his face in the golden locks. Naruto cuddles up close to the bigger male, setting his head in the crook of the raven's neck. The three kids slowly fall into sweet unconsciousness their minds wandering through strange and fantastic dreams.

**And there you have it :P Btw Corpse Party is a really good manga and video game, you might want to check that out, it is gory and that's the only warning I'm giving you. Review? Maybe? No? Fuck I need caffeine. *mumble mumble***

**Akatsuki: Ignore this whore, she's not right in the head.**

**Naruto: You aren't sane either.**

**Akatuski: I never said I was.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Finally updating ^.^ I've recently got reviews asking for both AkatsukixKiba and AkatsukixGaara pairings and I'm caught in the middle XD Although I have a plan set up :3 Enjoy, review, maybe, please, kay bye. Oh and I don't own any other characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hidan sneaks into the kids' bedroom, pan and big spoon in hand. Walking in he takes a second to look at the sleeping preteens, Akatsuki is sprawled out across the sheets, her head now at the foot of her bed, and the two boys we cuddled up against each other. Hidan feels a grin twitch across his face, his eyes containing an evil glint.

As quietly as he could the albino sneaks over to the side of Naruto's bed and crouches down, holding the pan and spoon right above their heads.

"Morning, fuckers!" Hidan yells, banging the pan and spoon together repeatedly.

"Gah!" Naruto yelps, tumbling out of bed, dragging Sasuke with him, the boys falling into a pile.

"Fuck off Hidan-" Akatsuki stops when she sees her brothers sprawled out in a pile on the floor. Clutching her sides Akatsuki starts laughing hysterically. Shaking madly the redhead falls out of her own bed still cackling loudly.

Hidan struts out of the room smiling widely, this was the first time in years that he had gone to wake up the children without explosives being chucked at his face.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Akatsuki chokes out getting up.

"Oh stuff it." Naruto mutters grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu looks up from his cup of coffee as Hidan walks into the kitchen.

"What no explosions this morning?" the older male asks, raising an eyebrow. Hidan opens the fridge and takes a gulp of orange juice from the carton, setting it back down.

"Nope, it turns out if I torture Naruto and Sasuke, the bitch will just laugh and give me enough time to get my ass out of there before she can chuck a bomb at me." Hidan chuckles as he grabs a piece of toast off the counter.

"That is useful information, speaking of information did you look over those notes about Orochimaru's subordinates?" The tan man asks as Hidan sits down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan grumbles, he wasn't the type of person to discuss business first thing in the morning.

"Who do you think we should save for the boys to take down?" Kakuzu asks, pulling out the file, flipping through the pages.

"How about that Kabuto fucker?" the albino asks, taking a bite of his toast.

"Hidan, you do realize that Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man, right?"

"Yeah, it'll give them a challenge. Come on, look at the guy's file, he has almost no fighting capabilities."

"But he's smart," Kakuzu comments, reading Kabuto's file "let's see... Orphan, absolutely no relatives... skilled in the medical field... and he's rumored to be Orochimaru's bitch."

"All we really have to do is find a time when the fucker isn't getting Orochimaru's dick shoved up his ass." Hidan says taking another bite of toast. Before Kakuzu can comment three sleepy preteens walk into the kitchen. Akatsuki walks over to the fridge to taking a gulp of orange juice from the carton. Kakuzu smirks behind his mask, Akatsuki seemed to mimic more of Hidan's personality than anyone else in the organization. The masked man turns his head towards Sasuke and Naruto and holds out Kabuto's file to them.

"This is going to be your target, you boys are going to try to take down on your own. Study his file, learn every detail about him." The tan man says. Sasuke grabs the file first and flips through it.

"So is this Kabuto guy Orochimaru's bitch or something?" the raven asks looking up from the file.

"Basically." Kakuzu pulls down his mask to take a sip of coffee. A shirtless Sasori walks into the kitchen and grabs a slice of bacon.

"Hey Saso?" Naruto asks watching the puppet take a bite of toast.

"Yeah Naruto?" The redhead turns his gaze over to the blonde.

"If you're a puppet, why do you still have to eat?" The boy asks looking over the puppet body.

"I'm not 100% puppet, I do have some organic parts." The puppet master answers.

"What organic parts?" Sasuke asks, he's seen Sasori in his underwear before, and he looked all puppet to him. Sasori smirks.

"I kept my dick, I'm not crazy enough to neuter myself, that much I'll tell you." a grin swept across Akatsuki's face, light on her feet she runs up to the puppet master and swings her foot up into Sasori's groin. The red-head groans as he slumps over.

"What the fuck, Akatsuki!" He yells.

"Was just making sure that would work on you." The smaller redhead smiles, the other men in the room fidgeting into a position to protect their own jewels. Sasori limps over to the freezer and pulls out an icepack and places it over his crotch.

"You didn't have to kick so damn hard, you're wearing boots for god's sake." Sasori mumbles

"It's Jashin, dammit!" Akatsuki and Hidan shout in unison. Sasori rolls his eyes and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is a list of poisons I want you to prepare for the interrogations along with a couple of hallucinogens." Akatsuki takes the list and looks it over.

"Damn, nothing incredibly toxic, what a bore," she smirks "I'll work on them tonight." Konan walks into the kitchen.

"Alright, you three, grab your lunches and let's get going." the bluenette says smiling.

"Can we give a Gaara and Kankuro a ride to school as well?" Naruto asks grabbing his paper lunch bag.

"I'm sure that'll be fine, the more the merrier." Konan grabs the van keys and opens the door for the kids to go through. Akatsuki walks up to house 666 and knocks on the door. A girl with blonde hair pulled back in four pig tails opens the door.

"Morning, missy. You wouldn't happen to be Akatsuki, Gaara's friend?" she smiles.

"That's me," the redhead grins "we were wondering if Gaara and Kankuro wanted a ride to school with us."

"I'm sure they would, I'm Temari by the way," the blonde smiles, she turns around "Gaara, Kankuro, Akatsuki is here to give you a ride to school!" she yells. A moment later Gaara walks past Temari without glancing at the older girl, smiling at Akatsuki. Kankuro comes behind shortly, his face painted with the usual purple markings.

"Have a nice day at school!" Temari says waving as they walk towards the van, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten Kiba and were waiting inside. The three climb in and Konan starts driving off towards the school, chit-chatting with Gaara and Kankuro on the way there.

**Well there you have it, working on the next chapter as we speak, well type, I dunno I'm in the middle of a sugar rush. WHOOO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Time for some fun, I have something BIG planned for either this chapter or the one after that. I doubt any of you will be expecting it :3 I do not own any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Eighteen

**Lunch**

"Jashin, I'm so bored." Akatsuki sighs, her chin on the table top, she shares the same unamused expression as the other four kids.

"Mhmm." Kiba answers sleepily, the brunet seems as though he would pass out any second.

"You know, I've been thinking," Naruto says yawning.

"You think? That's new." Sasuke smirks, the blonde rolls his eyes.

"Shut up teme, I was thinking how none of us have our own hobbies, I mean we just only do stuff the guys and Konan do, nothing of our own."

"What are suggesting we fucking do?" Akatsuki asks sitting up only to rest her head on Kiba's sagging shoulder. The boy half heartedly tries pushing her off, but is too lazy and lets her lie there, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why not start a band?" Naruto says shrugging "I know that there some old guitars and stuff in the garage."

"None of us can play an instrument." Sasuke says.

"I know how to play guitar," Kiba says "my sister taught me before she went off to college."

"I've been playing the piano since I was five." Gaara says, heads turning to face the normally quiet boy.

"Never took you for a pianist." Akatsuki chuckles, Gaara shrugs his shoulders.

"They thought it would be good for my mental state. Kankuro has an old drum set that he doesn't use."

"I want to play the drums!' Naruto says grinning.

"What would Sasuke and I do?" Akatsuki asks.

"Well we would need a bass player, my dad used to play, his old bass is still in the attic. Sasuke can do it, he's got the big hands for it." Kiba says

"You can sing, Akatsuki." Naruto smiles wider, the redhead scowls at the blonde.

"I can't sing, I sound like a fucking cat." She mumbles.

"Then you haven't heard yourself sing." Naruto's grin turns devious as he pulls out a recorder. He sets it on the table and presses the play button. _"__It's the calming before the storm, alcohol sits nicely in your stomach warm. When you wake up hungover, you wish you were sober~"_ Akatsuki turns red-faced and snatches up the recorder.

"You were the little shit that was outside my shower!" she growls.

"Because I needed to record you singing, you would never agree if you didn't hear what you sounded like." Naruto shrugs. Akatsuki lessened her glare, that was true, she sounded all right, her singing voice had a deep sound to it, deep and brassy, not what she was expecting.

"Fuck it, I'll go along with it, but only if I get to name the band." Akatsuki says grinning.

"Fine, what's your idea?" Naruto asks.

"The Glasgow Handshake," Akatsuki grins "it's what you call stabbing someone in the side with a broken bottle." the others nod in agreement, it sounded like a cool name, friendly sounding but with a twisted meaning behind it.

"So we can start this weekend?" Kiba asks.

"Can't I got interrogations." Akatsuki shrugs.

"We got field work." Sasuke says.

"You guys are going out into the field already?" Kiba asks slightly surprised.

"Yup, we might be free Sunday, depends on how many goons Orochimaru has and how many Kuzu can keep Hidan from killing." Naruto yawns.

"Are you guys free Friday night?" Gaara asks.

"I think so." Akatsuki says.

"I know I am, why?" Kiba asks.

"Chiyo doesn't believe I have friends so she wants me to have a sleepover." Gaara deadpans.

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto grins.

"Why does Chiyo think you don't have friends?" Sasuke asks quirking an eyebrow. Gaara shrugs.

"That's because the last time I tried to make friends I ended up sending a kid to the hospital, so I haven't really tried making friends after that. Also most people I meet are idiots and not worth talking to."

"I can understand those feelings." Akatsuki says eyeing Sakura's table she was confused to see the absence of the annoying pinkette, she had seen her this morning.

"In coming!" Naruto shouts pointing behind Akatsuki. The red-head turns around to have water thrown in her face.

"Son of a bitch!" Akatsuki yells wiping the water from her face. She felt her eyes starting to burn "Fucking shit! It's soap water!" she shouts. The red-head tried opening her eyes to see a pink blur in front of her.

"I was half expecting you to start melting." she hears a familiar snobby voice.

"Jashin damned bitch!" Akatsuki shouts leaping forwards, jumping on top of the blur.

"I'm being attacked!" Sakura shouts, trying to throw the other girl off.

"You threw fucking soap in my eyes!" Akatsuki shouts her fist making contact with the diskette's cheek.

By now the four boys had jumped out of their seats and were trying to pull the two apart. Students started to group around the scene, some calling out and encouraging the fight. Sasuke and Gaara are able to pry Akatsuki off the bleeding pinkette, Naruto and Kiba holding Sakura down.

"What the hell is going on here?" the six students turn to look at Kakashi who had just broke his way through the herd of watchers, well all Akatsuki saw was a grey blur.

"Sakura threw soap in Akatsuki's eyes," Kiba starts "she was provoked." Kakashi lets out a sigh shaking his head.

"Kiba and Gaara, help Akatsuki get to the nurse's office to have her eyes rinsed out. Sakura, you can walk on your own. Once you two are patched up, come to my office." Kakashi bends down and helps Sakura to her feet. Akatsuki grabs Gaara's arm as the two red-heads and Kiba start making their way down the nurse, Sakura walking a few feet behind them.

"Fuck, I can't see a damn thing." Akatsuki says rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"You shouldn't do that Akatsuki, it might make it worse." Kiba says worriedly.

"Hmph." Akatsuki glares at the brown blur but drops her hand from her green orbs. She feels Gaara stop walking and looks forwards, able to make out a brown door. Kiba nocks, it opens to reveal a short old woman, her hair tied up in a small bun, her face wrinkly and aged.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" She asks, her eyes darting between Akatsuki and Sakura "Did you attack someone else?" Gaara looks unamused at the old woman.

"No granny Chiyo, Sakura threw soap in Akatsuki's eyes and Akatsuki punched Sakura in the face."

"Wait, this is your grandma?" Kiba asks curiously, he's answered by the old woman scoffing.

"Me being related to this demon spawn? Hell no, I'm only taking care of him and his older siblings. Now get in here you four, we need to flush out her eyes." the four students obey and enter the room, Chiyo helping Akatsuki over to the sink, telling Kiba to grab an icepack for Sakura's cheek. The usually loud mouth and snobbish girl was surprisingly quiet, even saying a quiet 'thank you.' when Kiba handed her the ice.

"Just keep splashing that water into your eyes," she instructs Akatsuki "You boys can go back to class." Chiyo says turning to the boys. They nod and exit the room, both sending lingering glances to the red-haired girl bent over the sink.

"So you're the Akatsuki Gaara was talking about." Chiyo says looking through medicine bottles.

"Yeah that's me," Akatsuki looks up from the sink, the soap out of her eyes. She looks over at Chiyo finally getting a good look at the old bat and smirks, chuckling lightly.

"And what might I say is so funny?" Chiyo asks annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that I can see the family resemblance. You and Sasori." Akatsuki's smirk widens into a grin as she sees Chiyo pause and turn to her with wide eyes.

**Review maybe? All the reviews I've been getting always give me a smile on my face, thank you so much for those of you have reviewed, favorited, and or followed this story. It means a lot :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Plot twist, plot twist, plot twist. Yeah... still contemplating Kiba vs. Gaara... and some other people... You have to remember I'm going to have relationship changes so there is no permanent pairings except a for a few. My biggest worry is that I'm going to end up making Akatsuki into a Mary Sue . I really hope that doesn't happen, please warn me if that starts happening so I stop XD Review maybe? I don't own any characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Nineteen

"How do you know about Sasori? I thought he ran off to join some stupid terrorist organization with his girly-boy lover."

"Deidara isn't girly," Akatsuki pouts, only Sasori and herself were allowed to call Dei a girly-boy "And I live with him, and everyone else apart of the organization. We're your next door neighbors!" Akatsuki's grin fades when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Oh you poor girl! The things those monsters must have done to you! They've must have kidnapped you! No wonder why your manors and dressing is so poor." The old woman says.

"I wasn't fucking kidnapped, I was dropped on their doorstep by my deranged mother when I was a few months old. They've treated me perfectly damn fine, some would say that they spoil me." the red-head says trying to break the grasp of the older woman, damn she was strong.

"Even worse! They've basically brainwashed you! You're going to come live with me and be protected from those monsters."

"What?" Akatsuki manages to free herself and stumble towards the door "Fuck no. Come on Sakura, we need to go to Kakashi's office." The pinkette nods and hops down from the bench she was perched upon, following the redhead out the door.

"Not how I thought she would react." Akatsuki mumbles to herself as she heads towards Kakashi's office. She feels her hand being grabbed and she turns around to feel lips smashed against hers. Akatsuki's eyes widen to the size of golf balls as she jerks back, looking at a blushing Sakura.

"Wait... what... the fuck?" Akatsuki stutters, a blush spreading across her own cheeks. The pinkette stares down at her feet.

"Okay I'm confused, I thought you hated me with a fiery, hellish, passion. What's with the kiss?" Akatsuki shakes her head, getting her thoughts straight, was she trying to throw her off or something?

"Well since Sasuke doesn't want me and there aren't really any other guys dark and handsome like him, I thought why not try a girl."

"So you throw soap in my eyes, because...?" Akatsuki asks with an unamused expression.

"I wasn't going for your eyes, I wasn't even aiming for you! I was aiming for Kiba." Sakura defends herself.

"Why were you aiming at Kiba?" Akatsuki asks crossing her arms.

"He turned down my friend Hinata after she finally got up the courage to ask him out. He came up with some lame excuse that he liked someone else. She doesn't have much self-esteem and was completely crushed."

"Likes someone else? Kiba never said that he liked anyone else." Akatsuki says, she felt her stomach tie itself in a knot, he liked someone? Why did she get this sudden dread? This doesn't even concern her, wait, Kiba is her best friend, of course this concerns her! She's snaps out of her thoughts by Sakura.

"So Akatsuki, would you go out with me?" Sakura asks timidly.

"Oh... no." Akatsuki says simply and starts walking towards Kakashi's office.

"Why not?" Sakura demands walking next to the red-head.

"Well you've treated me like shit ever since I met you and you just admitted you just attempted attacking my best friend. Therefore my answer is no." The two reach the door to Kakashi's office, Akatsuki opens the door and enters the room. A blonde woman whose hair was tied back in pigtails was sitting at his desk, the man, himself was standing behind her.

The redhead sits down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, Sakura sitting in the other. Akatsuki eyes the blonde woman, she had brown eyes and a teal diamond shape on her forehead. The low-cut shirt she was wearing could barely contain her giant breasts, they seemed like they were going to spill out any moment.

"Who's the blonde with the tits?" Akatsuki asks looking at Kakashi, said blonde's eye twitches at the comment.

"I am Tsunade, the principal," she says in an irritated tone "Kakashi asked me to come down here. Now I don't care who started it or what this was about. Both of you will have lunch detention tomorrow in your homeroom. Gai will be watching over you two to make sure you don't try to attack each other again. Now back to your class period, I don't want to have to deal with a badmouth delinquent." The woman dismisses them with a glare, mainly at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki shrugs and gets out of the chair, walking towards the door, could have made a better impression. Lunch detention wouldn't be so bad, hopefully there would be other students there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what is your punishment?" Gaara asks. The two redheads were walking down the hallway to their lockers which were in the same area. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba's lockers were on the other side of the school, they would all meet up at the front of the school.

"Fucking lunch detention with Sakura-bitch, who apparently doesn't hate my damn guts, the opposite actually." Akatsuki says as they stop in front of her locker.

"She likes you?" Gaara asks confused "but she threw soap water into your eyes. I might not completely understand love and others' feelings, however I don't think blinding someone is a great way of showing affection." Akatsuki chuckles as she twists the dial combination.

"Wasn't aiming for me, she was going after Kiba. She was pissed because he turned down one of her friends because he likes someone else. He's never said he likes anyone, I'm so fucking curious to who it is." again that small feeling of dread.

"It isn't obvious?" Gaara asks flatly. Akatsuki tosses a textbook and a binder into her bag and slings it over her shoulder, bringing her gaze back to the raccoon.

"You know?" she lifts an eyebrow, sending him a questioning glance. A devious smirk breaks across Gaara's neutral face.

"Yup." He turns to walk to his locker, the other redhead following behind him.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" she whines.

"Nope." Gaara's smirk widens into a grin, which would make anyone else's hair stand on end.

"Fine, I'll find out on my damn own." Akatsuki pouts as they stop at Gaara's locker.

"Good luck with that, if you haven't noticed yet you probably won't unless he tells you himself." Gaara twists the lock, his door popping open.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Akatsuki growls.

"No, not at all, just unobservant." Gaara chuckles as he swaps out his books. Akatsuki rolls her eyes and grins.

"Do you like anyone?" she asks playfully.

"Maybe." Gaara responds, his face falling back to its usual pokerface as he closes his locker door and they walk to the front of the school.

"Jashin dammit! What the fuck is with people not fucking telling me shit?" Akatsuki grumbles, throwing her arms up in the air over dramatically. Gaara just shakes his head and smiles softly as they walk out of the building, spotting their companions waiting on the sidewalk. _'You'll find out soon enough.'_ the raccoon thinks to himself.

**Well there you go. I still have no idea where some of this is going XD Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So since Valentine's Day is coming up I'm going to write a special chapter that will be pure smutty goodness, and not just one pairings but multiple: SasorixDeidara, HidanxKakuzu, ItachixKisame, ZetsuxTobi, PeinxKonan, and KakashixIruka. It'll be like a filler chapter which you can skip if you want. I'll post if either on Valentine's Day or the day after. Whoot! So read, enjoy, review maybe? I do not own any character's except for the girl, Akatsuki. Warning, this chapter does contain a small amount of gore.**

Chapter Twenty

The five preteens were working around the Akatsuki HQ's living room, Naruto and Sasuke were reviewing Kabuto's file while discussing strategies. Akatsuki was working on the poisons for the interrogations, Kiba and Gaara acting as her assistants.

"So what does this one do?" Kiba asks holding up a vile containing a pinkish-purple liquid.

"Oh that's a fucking fun one," Akatsuki giggles "It causes the body to have continual orgasms, after a few minutes pleasure becomes unbearable pain. With their minds clouded from the ecstasy they'll answer almost any damn thing you ask. I know Saso and Dei-Dei have their own stash of it."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Naruto asks giving Akatsuki a look.

"Once had to grab something for Sasori and saw the vile on the nightstand." she shrugs.

"What vile on the nightstand, un?" Deidara asks as he enters the living room, wearing sweat pants and a simple green T-shirt, hair in his signature half ponytail. Akatsuki takes the vile from Kiba's hand and holds it up for the older blonde to see. The bomber blushes slightly recognizing the familiar liquid.

"Must you talk about Danna and I's sex life, un?" Deidara pouts sitting on the couch.

"I'll stop when you remember to lock your damn door and clean up your toys." Akatsuki replies sweetly. Deidara rolls his blue eyes.

"By the way Hidan wants to see you in the shrine, has a surprise or something, un." Akatsuki perks up and grins, she knew what it was. Hidan had promised to teach her the Jashin curse technique: Shiji Hyōketsu, other wise known as the Death Controlling Possessed Blood technique.

"See you fuckers later." she laughs as she ruffles Kiba and Gaara's hair before jumping to her feet and running up the stairs to the third floor. Pausing before the door to the shrine she takes a deep breath and enters the dark room.

The walls were painted a dark red color, brighter shades of red-spotted the wall from the blood of either Hidan, Akatsuki, or one of their many victims. The floor was a dark wood, dried blood puddles randomly scattered. On the far wall the holy Jashin sybmol of the circle containing the upside down triangle was painted. Other than the candles that provided the only light source, the room was empty of anything else. Hidan stood in the middle of the room, a victim tied up at his feet, his scythe in one hand and a long, neatly wrapped package in the other.

Hidan sends Akatsuki a grin, his amethyst glowing with pride. The albino holds out the package to the redhead. Knowing what it was, Akatsuki rips the wrapping off, taking her time to marvel the scythe. Like Hidan's it was red, black, and silver, however instead of having three blades it had a singular one. Akatsuki runs her forefinger across slightly curved blade. Looking back at her older brother Akatsuki's eyes are shining with excitement.

"Thank you!" The young girl jumps on the young man, hugging him tightly. The psychopath felt his heart soften a little as he looked down into her happy green eyes.

"No problem kiddo, know let's get fucking started," Hidan bent down over today's victim and removed his gag, no fun if they couldn't hear them scream and beg, good thing the walls were sound proof "Now what you do first is to ingest his blood, in battle you use your scythe to get it, you only need a little, just nicking them is enough." Akatsuki nods, she swings her scythe to get a feel for it, then brings the tip across the man's cheek, slicing through the skin like butter. She brings the tip of the blade up to her lips and licks the crimson liquid off the cold steel. The redhead watches in wonder as her skin darkens to black, while certain sections of her body turned white, creating a pattern to mimic the appearance of a shinagami. Akatsuki looks to Hidan for further instruction, the man nods and grins.

"Now you must use your own blood to draw the holy symbol onto the ground." Akatsuki nods in response and brings her wrist over the scythe's blade, hissing as she feels it cut through the skin, blood trickles onto the floor. Once content with the amount, Akatsuki smears the blood with her foot around her, creating a circle, then completes the symbol by drawing the inner triangle.

"This is important, in order to keep the blood connection you must stay inside the damn circle, if you step out the sacrifice is freed, however when you step back in the connection is reconnected. With this blood connection established whatever damage inflicted to you is inflicted onto the sacrifice. So anyone who gets caught in this curse is basically fucked. However you can't die during this ritual and once it's complete, you gain immortality."

"Wait, does that mean I stay an eleven year old forever?" Akatsuki asks, not really liking that idea.

"Oh no, once your body has reached the peak of its maturity it'll stop aging. If that was the case I would have you wait to do this ritual until you were eighteen," Hidan explains, receiving a nod as a sign of understanding he continues "Now try it out, stab yourself." the albino says, tossing a retractable spear to the redhead, who catches it with her left arm. Pressing the release Akatsuki extends it to its full length of about a yard. Taking a deep breath she points it at her abdomen, aiming for a spot that would miss vital organs and veins. Akatsuki knew the longer she carried out the ritual the more Jashin-sama would be pleased. Exhaling the redhead plunges the spear into her body, the tip protruding through her back.

"Fuck!" she hisses as she feels pain rip throughout her small body, it was sharp and hard feeling. It felt good. The man tied up on the ground lets out an ear shattering scream as blood starts to seep from his torso, from the exact spot Akatsuki had stabbed herself.

"There you go," Hidan encourages "keep going." Akatsuki is overcome with an overpowering sense of bliss as she pulls out the spear and stabs it into her right shoulder, only to increase with the responding shriek from the victim. Ripping it out of her shoulder the redhead brings the tip over her heart. With a bought of laughter Akatsuki thrusts the spear up into her chest, stabbing right through her beating heart. She feels a mixture of pain and ecstasy wash over her, making her legs give out from under her. She doesn't feel herself hit the ground, she gasps out as blood fills her lungs and mouth.

The man let's out one last cry before his convulsing body goes limp. Akatsuki's skin fades back to its original pale pigment, her breathing starting to regulate. Hidan pulls out the spear and retracts it, putting it away in his back pocket. The albino leans down and picks up Akatsuki, helping her onto her feet. The blood flow had stopped and the holes made by the spear were starting to ache.

"What do I do about the holes?" Akatsuki asks, as she looks down at her torso. Hidan shrugs

"The'll be healed by the time you wake up tomorrow, you just need to have Kakuzu patch you up and you'll be fine. Your going to be as sore as hell though, so make sure to load up on the painkillers. Go find Kuzu, I'll clean this up." the albino says as he picks up the bloodied corpse, probably to give to Zetsu.

"Okie dokie, but I want to do something first." the redhead grins, before the albino can ask what she was going to do she ran out of the room.

**Well there you go. I did a lot of research on the curse technique, however there were holes in it that I filled in myself or at least my sources didn't go into much depth about that certain part.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I haven't written any lemons for a few chapters, so here you go, TobixZetsu. This is my first time writing a lemon with this pairing, please review with your thoughts on it. Personally I liked how it turned out. If you want to skip the smut stop reading when Zetsu appears. The smut continues to the end of the chapter. Read, enjoy, review maybe. I do not own any of the characters except for the girl, Akatsuki.**

Chapter Twenty-One

"Hey guys!" Akatsuki yells as she runs down the stairs, scythe in hand. She bounds into the living room to find the four boys along with Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Tobi lounging about. Everyone's eyes snap to the redhead, mainly to the three holes in her torso. Kiba jumps to his feet and runs over to her.

"Shit Akatsuki! What happened?! We need to get you to a doctor!" the boy starts carrying on until Akatsuki interrupts him.

"Kiba, I'm fine, look what I can do!" She says gleefully as she sticks her hand through the hole in her abdomen, her hand coming out of the other side. The Kiba and Gaara's face distort into an expression of horror as Naruto, Sasuke, and the adults just sigh and shake their heads, used to seeing this from Hidan.

"Akatsuki, get over here and let me sew those closed." Kakuzu sighs motioning for the redhead to sit on his knee. She complies and sits down, holding still as black threads come out from under Kakuzu's sleeve. She squirms a little as she feels them piercing her skin, this pain didn't feel good like during the ritual.

"Hold still." Kakuzu huffs as the threads weave in and out, sewing the edges of the skin together.

"Will I have scars now?" Akatsuki asks looking over at the tan man, he wasn't wearing his mask at the moment, his brown hair falling to his shoulders, his stitched mouth a thin line of concentration.

"No, these should heal cleanly." He replies as he ties off the threads.

"Wait, so she isn't dying?" Kiba asks, poking Akatsuki's stitches.

"Of course I'm not fucking dying, Jashin-sama has granted me immortality!" Akatsuki says slapping his hand away.

"You can't actually be immortal, can you?" Gaara asks raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Well if I don't make sacrifices to Jashin-sama he'll take it away." the redhead answers.

"Hey brats, it's late, shouldn't you two go home?" Sasori asks pointing to clock, it was about a quarter till nine and dark outside.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going." Gaara says standing up, Kiba follows him to the door, the two of them giving a slight wave before heading out.

"Okay you three, bed time, un." Deidara says, receiving a chorus of groans in return.

"Will Deidara-sempai tell Tobi a story? Tobi's been a good boy!" the masked man asks jumping up and down like a little kid.

"No Tobi," Deidara grumbles "go ask Zetsu to tell you a story. He probably knows loads of them." the blonde motions the hyper man to shoo.

"Yay!" Tobi shouts as he goes running up the stairs to find his green-haired lover. The orange swirl flings open his bedroom door and flies in only to be disappointed by an empty room.

"I wonder where Zetsu is." Tobi says in a puzzled voice.

**"****Looking for me?" **Tobi jumps and spins around to come face to face with Zetsu.

"Z-Zetsu! You scared Tobi!" the younger man's pout can be heard through his mask.

_"__Aww, you know I wouldn't try to scare you." _**"****But it sure is fun to see you jump."** Zetsu says stepping closer towards Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai said you would tell Tobi a bedtime story!" the mask bounces up and down. Zetsu smirks leaning forwards, lifting off Tobi's mask. Tobi was caught by surprise and covers his face with his hands.

_"__Come on Tobi, it's not like I haven't seen your face before." _Zetsu whispers in Tobi's ear, slowly licking the outer shell. Tobi shivers, dropping his hands to show a cute face, bright red eyes outlined by dark lashes, a thin mouth that quivers slightly. The older man cups Tobi's thin cheeks, bringing his face down for a soft kiss. Tobi feels himself melt against Zetsu's body, clinging to him. The black and white man lifts the smaller figure to the bed and lays him down gently, crawling up on top him.

Zetsu presses his lips back down towards Tobi's, they were soft, warm, irresistible. The green-haired male nips at the younger's lower lip. Tobi lets out a gasp, moaning as he feels his lover's familiar tongue slip into his moist cavern. The raven haired man let's out a whimper as he feels Zetsu's thigh rub against his crotch. Zetsu pulls back his eyes glazed over with lust.

**"****Tobi's been a very naughty boy." **Zetsu purrs seductively. Tobi feels something in him snap, his soft eyes harden. Grabbing Zetsu by the collar he pulls him back down, smashing his lips against the pair of black and white ones. Zetsu smirks into the kiss, this was new. Their tongues battle against each other, Tobi dominating.

"Zetsu," Tobi growls as he pulls back "fuck me." this made Zetsu raise an eyebrow not only had Tobi been so demanding, but he actually spoke in first person. A grin splits across Zetsu's face.

_"__If that's what the naughty boy wants."_ he leans over the demanding uke, ravishing the exposed skin of his neck, slipping his hand into Tobi's waistband. Tobi groans as he feels warm fingers stroke his semi-hard length, thrusting his hips upwards. He glares at Zetsu when he removes his hand to take off his shirt, Tobi rips off his own. Once the annoying articles of clothing were disposed of Tobi grabs Zetsu's hand, shoving it back down into his pants. Zetsu continues to stroke the length as he leaves a trail of nips and kisses down Tobi's torso, inching his mouth closer to the other's lower regions. Getting impatient Tobi grabs a fist full of Zetsu's green locks and shoves his face in front of his crotch.

"Demanding, aren't we?" Zetsu chuckled as he pulls off the other's pants and boxers, unleashing Tobi's throbbing length. Not wanting to disappoint his impatient lover, Zetsu wraps his fingers around the base and takes the tip into his mouth. Tobi arches his back, letting out a low moan. Pumping the base of the cock, Zetsu starts bobbing his head, sucking the cock harshly, making Tobi shake violently under his touch. Tobi can feel pressure building in his abdomen, he thrusts his hips upwards, sending his length deeper down Zetsu's throat, making the other gag slightly. Zetsu digs his nails into Tobi's hips, forcefully pressing them down against the mattress. He starts getting a rhythm down, pushing his mouth down onto the length fast and then slowly coming back up to the tip, repeating the process.

"Zetsu!" Tobi calls out as he comes into the other's mouth, shooting hot seed down Zetsu's throat. Zetsu licks his lips, a salty taste present in his mouth. Getting up from the bed Zetsu kicks off his pants and underwear, grabbing the lube from the top of the dresser. Crawling back onto the bed back to his panting lover he spreads Tobi's legs, opening the bottle to pour some of the contents onto his fingers. He's stopped when Tobi grabs his hand.

"Don't bother with that, fuck me now." he growls, red eyes blazing with lust.

_"__Suit yourself."_ Zetsu shrugs **"****You'll be hurting tomorrow."** Zetsu coats his length with lubricant and positions himself at Tobi's entrance. With one thrust he sheaths himself inside the uke. Without waiting for a sign that he had adjusted he pulls out and thrusts back in, hearing a groan from beneath. Tobi bucks his hips as Zetsu starts picking up his pace, digging his nails into the black and white back. The larger male wraps a hand around Tobi's neglected length, pumping it on the off beat of his thrusts, making his uke convulse from the waves of ecstasy, the pressure from before building up again.

Feeling himself getting close Zetsu picks up the pace, the sound of panting, moans, and the slapping of skin filling the room. Tobi curls his toes, the pleasure destroying him from the inside out.

"Gahh! Zetsu!" the raven haired man cries out as he comes onto their stomachs. Zetsu groans as the heat tightens around his length, pushes him over the edge.

_**"**__**Tobi!"**_ both personalities seem to scream at once as he comes into Tobi's heat. Panting hard he pulls out and falls onto the bed. Tobi moves closer to the cannibal, snuggling up against him. Zetsu wraps his arms around the smaller male kissing his forehead, closing his eyes to go to a blissful sleep.

"Zetsu, you still haven't told Tobi a bedtime story." he hears a familiar childish voice whisper. Back to normal it seems. Zetsu smiles softly.

"Alright Tobi, I'll tell you a bedtime story."

**Well there you go, smutty goodness. Review please?**


End file.
